Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu
by WhiteStars
Summary: Kagome is a huge actor. Bankotsu is only a junior artist loving Kagome.One day they meet and die a tragic death later.Bankotsu is reincarnated, meets Kagome's look alike, and works together with her to avenge his and Kagome's death. Longer summary inside.
1. Prologue

****

**Prologue**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on a movie I watched**

**Tile: Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu**

**Warnings: Mild language**

**I put a lot of songs that I made up in this story**

**And **_**Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu **_**is also a movie in this story.**

* * *

Summary: Bankotsu Shichinintai Swatafly is a junior artist acting in little scenes in big movies with his best friend, Jakotsu. Bankotsu's dream is to be an actor more than anything. With Jakotsu and his mom supporting him, he is very confident. Bankotsu had always loved the famous actor, Kagome Higurashi.

After a long wait, they Bankotsu sees Kagome at one of her premieres and they finally meet Bankotsu's hopes of being an actor and getting Kagome go even higher. Especially when he does a scene with Kagome and things go wrong. Kagome gets trapped in a fire and Bankotsu rescues her from being burned (this really happens. It's not acting) After that, they become friends. But Bankotsu is determined for more than just having a friend like relationship with Kagome.

Though his hopes and dreams are all crushed. Bankotsu sees Kagome with the producer of all her movies, Inuyasha Takahashi. They are fighting because Inuyasha refuses to do her next movie, _Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu_. Bankotsu hears Kagome say that her and Inuyasha are married. Kagome wants everyone to know that she is married. Inuyasha refuses to let everyone find out because not only will Kagome's career be finished, so will his upcoming film, _Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu. _in her anger, Kagome also reveals that she is pregnant with Inuyasha's child. Suddenly Inuyasha becomes very happy and decides to cancel shooting the movie. But Bankotsu is heartbroken.

One day, while Bankotsu is sitting by the set of _Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu_, he sees Kagome and Inuyasha parking their car next to the set. just as they were about to get out, Bankotsu goes inside. Kagome also goes inside, with Inuyasha. While inside, Bankotsu overhears Inuyasha talking to Kagome about their marriage. Bankotsu can't take listening anymore and goes outside. Right after he leave, Inuyasha reveals his plan to kill Kagome because he doesn't want the public to find out about their marriage. Kagome is completely shocked. Inuyasha says he has to burn the set and along with it will burn Kagome.

After her death, he will continue the movie by building the a new set exactly like this so it wouldn't look like everything was all planned. He lights a cigar and throws it on the ground. The set starts burning in flames while Inuyasha is walking away leaving Kagome trapped. After he leaves, Bankotsu sees Kagome in the burning set and goes to save her. Sadly, he fails and dies along with Kagome in the process.

**But the story still continues. Bankotsu is reincarnated as Bankotsu Kira, a big actor. 20 years later after his rebirth, Bankotsu remembers everything at a party where he meets Inuyasha and is to do a movie with him. Then he reunites with Jakotsu and his mom. By luck, he also finds Kikyo, Kagome's look alike. After telling her everything, Bankotsu plans to work with Kikyo, Jakotsu and his mom to kill Inuyasha.**

**Characters**

**Bankotsu Shichinintai Swatafly- a junior artist who loves the dream girl, Kagome Higurashi.**

**Jakotsu- Bankotsu's best friend who is also a junior artist(not gay in this story)**

**Kora Swatafly- Bankotsu's mom who supports him and his dreams.**

**Kagome Higurashi- an actress who befriends Bankotsu and Jakotsu.**

**Inuyasha Takahashi- Kagome's producer and husband. He looks like Inuyasha in his human form but has silver hair 20 years later.**

**Bankotsu Kira- reincarnation of Bankotsu Shichinintai Swatafly.**

**Sesshoumaru Kira- Bankotsu and Jakotsu's favorite actor and Bankotsu's dad after his rebirth.**

**Rin Kira- Sesshoumaru's wife and Bankotsu's mom after his rebirth.**

**Shikininto- Bankotsu's secretary.**

**Kikyo- Kagome's look alike(not her reincarnation).**

**Dolly- Bankotsu(Kira)'s other actress for when he reopens _Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu_. Her real name is Sango.**

**Sandra- Dolly's mom who has a crush on Bankotsu.**

**Miroku- Bankotsu(Kira)'s actor for _Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu_**


	2. Name

Princess Aya- I knew it was you. Nice picture. I know, Bankotsu's dad being Sesshoumaru is unexpected. And I don't like Ban/Kik pairings

Banny'slittleBunny- I put Bankotsu's nickname as Banny like you asked

Winter Aquatic- It does? Thank you

Yuti-Chan- I will continue this story

Animephgurl- Thanks

Unsigned reviews- Please make accounts

**_

* * *

_**

_**RC Studios- Concert shooting for a movie**_

_**Bankotsu plays as one of the audience**_

_**Bold- **__Toshu singing_

_Italics- _the audience

"**Hey, have you ever loved someone?" **asked the famous singer Toshu Shoun.

"_We have," _answered the audience.

"**Have you ever given your heart to someone?" **

"_We have."_

"**I have too!"**

He stepped back and threw his jacket into the air. A man raised his right hand from the crowd and caught it. The man was named Bankotsu. He held the jacket in front of his face. "YESS," he screamed with the crowd. Except the crowd wasn't cheering for him but Toshu. He slowly pulled the jacket down and his face was revealed: tan face, cerulean blue eyes, and a big smile framed by long, silky, ebony, braided- hair. Bankotsu danced to the music and song Toshu began to sing.

"**La la la la la la la la."**

"_La la la la la la la la."_

Bankotsu continued dancing, holding the jacket. A woman standing next to him tried to take it by pulling on the jacket. Bankotsu didn't let go. This made her mad. They grabbed each other on the head, pulling them forward. The lady let go of Bankotsu and grabbed his cheeks while Bankotsu began to fall down from the sudden pressure loss. Some people from the audience helped him regain his balance and pulled the lady away from Bankotsu. Bankotsu walked over to her and pointed towards the stage. Soon the forgot about their fight and started dancing again.

" **I love my lover with no question. I love her so much is my answer. For me, to love, I can even loose my life. Oh don't lie. They can't say, they can't say. This, my life, isn't as big as love. Our hearts don't work without love. Then neither will our lives. Our hearts don't work without love. Then neither will our lives."**

Bankotsu stopped dancing. He raised his left arm and just stood there, motionless.

"**Come on, say it. Oh my love. Love, love, love. Oh my love. Love, love, love."**

Toshu took out a guitar and played it, still singing.

"**Oh my-"**

"_Love."_

"**Oh my-"**

"_Love."_

"**Love, love, love. Oh my-"**

"_Love."_

"**Oh my love."**

"_Oh my love."_

"**Oh my loooove."**

With that he finished his song. The audience cheered and clapped for him. Bankotsu still stood there, now with two arms in the air, wide apart. They lady standing next to him was jumping up and down Then she turned to Bankotsu and slapped him on the arm while saying," Hey, you side hero." Bankotsu put his arms down and looked at her. She continued talking.

"What are you doing? Toshu Shoun is over there." Bankotsu looked over at hi and then back at her. He pretended to slap her back. "What do you do? Are you a director?" Bankotsu asked. The lady turned to walk away. "If I was a director, I would have already kicked you out." she waved an arm before walking out the door.

"Good shot. Lunch break," the director told everyone. Bankotsu saw everyone leaving. He put on Toshu's jacket over his shoulders and wrapped on of the sleeves on his neck. He began walking away, outside. "Hey, you hero," said one of the cameraman. Bankotsu stopped walking. "Who? Me?" he asked, running his finger through his hair. "Yes, you. Is that your father's jacket that you have put on and are trying to sneak out with?" Bankotsu walked backwards to the cameraman. "Why are you mentioning my father's name, Dress uncle?" Bankotsu asked dramatically. "Was your father Sesshoumaru Kira that he could stop our shooting?" he asked. Bankotsu looked down.

"Come on, take off the jacket," the cameraman ordered. Bankotsu snickered while taking it off. "Sesshoumaru gave me this jacket with so much love that I couldn't refuse and just had to put on," Bankotsu lied with sarcasm. The cameraman took his hand out. "No one can be a hero just by putting on this jacket. There must be some looks too. Give me the jacket." Bankotsu held it loosely in his hands so it made it easier for the cameraman to take it. He put a hand over his face and left after telling Bankotsu that he had made a mess of the jacket.

"You…" Bankotsu stopped talking when Jakotsu came standing next to him. "Jakotsu, look at this Dress uncle," Bankotsu said while pointing at him.

'Dress uncle?" Jakotsu asked himself. Then he shook his head. "Don't mind him. He is just a drunkard that can't see a future superstar," Jakotsu told Bankotsu.

"Superstar," Bankotsu repeated.

**On the way home**

Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked on the street. "Will I ever become a hero?" Bankotsu asked Jakotsu. Jakotsu turned to him. "Why won't you. You will surely be a her," Jakotsu assure him. 'Mom also says that too.' Bankotsu ran his fingers trough his hair again. "Aya Kikomi's mom also says the same thing," Jakotsu said. "Really?" Bankotsu asked. "A mom's heart is all the same. They are like that," Jakotsu told him. Bankotsu sighed. Smiling, Jakotsu put his hands on Bankotsu's shoulders. "But you'll surely be a hero because I, Jakotsu master, am telling you will become a hero."

Bankotsu made a face with his lips, Jakotsu walked ahead of Bankotsu and extended his arms. "What don't you have? You have everything. Style, hairstyle, race, face." He walked around Bankotsu, "You also have extreme talent.' Bankotsu smiled and put his jacket over his shoulders.

Jakotsu clenched his face into a wide smile, remembering something Bankotsu didn't have. He put his hands on Bankotsu's shoulders again. 'There is just one thing you don't have. One thing coming between you and your dreams of becoming a hero." Bankotsu's smile disappeared. Jakotsu went to sit on a table in a café.

Bankotsu followed. "What's that?" he asked. "Your name," Jakotsu answered. "Name?" "Bankotsu Shichinintai Swatafly," said a voice. Bankotsu looked back to see who was talking. It was the owner of the café.

"Your bill for two months is due. When will you pay?" Bankotsu took a cream roll and put it into his mouth. "I will, I will," Bankotsu replied in an annoyed tone.

"In this lifetime or the next?"

Bankotsu took out the ream roll from his mouth and held it in his hand. "Your cream roll isn't even from this lifetime. You've been selling it since the time of Alam Ara." Then he started talking to Jakotsu. "You'll see Jakotsu, when I become a big star, first of all I will get his canteen shut." Bankotsu turned back to the owner. "Remember my name. Bankotsu Shichinintai Swatafly," Bankotsu said while putting his star-shaped glasses on that was over his head now over his eyes. He touched his hair again.

Jakotsu laughed deeply and quietly. "That's what I mean Banny." Bankotsu tilted his head to the side. Jakotsu sighed and grabbed his hands. Then he put them back down. ' Just Bankotsu Shichinintai can do the job. But this "Swatafly"… You can't be a star with that kind of name. everyone will say, ' Mr. Swatafly, autograph.'"

"Really?"

"Yes. Not at…"

Jakotsu looked back and pointed. "Look at who's coming. Everyday that man goes out in search of a job." Bankotsu looked to see a rather fat man wearing a bright orange shirt, yellow pants, and black sunglasses. He carried a green file that looked to be his resume.

"Come here," Jakotsu called the man walked to his and Bankotsu's table. "What's your name?" Jakotsu asked. "Govind Ahuja," he answered, bowing a little bit. Bankotsu and Jakotsu began snickering and laughing. "Is that even a name? you can't get a job with this name. do one thing, change your name with…Joe Kira, or Mutki Toshi type."

Bankotsu put his thumbs up at the 'Kira' and snapped. "You'll see producers line up for you." Govind leaned forward. "Will using just "Govind" work?" Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked at each other. "Let's try,' they said at the same time. "Thank you, thank you," Govind said quickly leaving.

**By a wishing fountain**

Jakotsu sat on the edge of the fountain. Bankotsu put one foot on top of it and one foot on the ground. "Your right Jakotsu."

Jakotsu was checking his hair in a small compact mirror so he didn't really pay attention.

"Mmmm."

'Hey."

"Huh?"

"My father had no other name for me. There are many big stars in the industry. Ojii, Keome, and Muteki. And what did he choose… Bankotsu Shichinintai." Bankotsu and Jakotsu made funny noises while crossing their fingers. Just then a car pulled near them. The car had a plate in front of it that read 'star 999.' Bankotsu and Jakotsu got up. "And here comes our favorite," Bankotsu began. "Sesshoumaru Kira," Bankotsu and Jakotsu answered together.

Sesshoumaru got out of the car, waving. Suddenly a crowd of people surrounded him, holding papers and pens. Sesshoumaru gladly gave out autographs. Some people took pictures. Most of them were of Sesshoumaru pushing his hair forward and back behind his ear with his hands.

"Now that is a name of a hero, Kira. Name has its weight. Now do one thing and remove this "Swatafly" from your name and put something like "Kira." then you will see how the shot of your luck gets okay in the first take."

Bankotsu clapped. "Okay. I would change my name today but…" Bankotsu stopped. "You know what mom will say?" Bankotsu plugged his fingers into his ears and closed his eyes.

**At Bankotsu's house**

"NOOOOOOOOOO."

Bankotsu still had his fingers in his ears. "Oh God, what am I hearing,' Bankotsu's mom began while looking at a picture of God. She seemed to be talking to the picture. Bankotsu put his hands down and pretended to punch the air.

Bankotsu's mom put her hands together and looked up. "My lovely son, my Bankotsu." Bankotsu took off his jacket and threw it on his bed. His mom continued. "He wants to change his name." she turned around to look at Bankotsu. "I ask, what's wrong with this name. We remember your dead father by saying "Bankotsu." We remember the seven by saying "Shichinintai." And…"She stopped talking because Bankotsu now stood in front of her. "And with "Swatafly? We remove flies by saying "Swatafly." Flies."

Bankotsu's mom gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Bankotsu grabbed his mother's arms. "I can live with Bankotsu and Shichinintai. But with "Swatafly" as my name, I can never be a hero. Never." He turned so his back faced his mother. His mom touched his shoulders. "You will my son." Bankotsu turned his head and faced her. "You will surely be a hero. That is what my heart says. And a mother's heart…" she looked up. Bankotsu quickly moved his hands to the side so it seemed like he just threw out garbage. "Oh to Hell with a mother's heart." Kora's hand flew up to her mouth. Bankotsu walked over to the window. "Because I can't be a hero in this lifetime," Bankotsu said while moving his head to the side , looking down, "I'll die doing a job as a junior artist." He pointed to a picture. "Like father."

Kora put on her hand over her mouth and ran to the the picture. "Oh father of Bankotsu Shichinintai, its good that before hearing all this you're dead," she cried dramatically. Bankotsu shook his head. "Gods! Look at how much you're over acting. Now I get why you couldn't become a heroine." He shrugged and sat down on his bed. "What's this? Over acting and me." Then she went to the window and had a dreamy look on her face.

Bankotsu got up and pointed at her. "The truth is…you are a junior artist. Father was a junior artist too." Bankotsu put hi jacket over his shoulders and looked down. "And maybe I'll remain as a junior artist as well." Bankotsu looked down and put his hand up. "Dismissed," he said dramatically.

Bankotsu went out the door. "Bankotsu, stop son." Kora went outside. "I made rice pudding." She crossed her arms over her chest. " Stupid, now he's mad."

Just then Jakotsu came. "What's wrong mom? Why are you standing like this?" Kora slapped the…air. Jakotsu flinched. "Look Jakotsu. Your stupid friend fought with me again. He didn't even stay for rice pudding." Jakotsu gasped. "Not even for rice pudding?

He walked ahead. Kora followed. Jakotsu put his hands loosely on his hips. "Then he must have surely gone to the bridge to see his…girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Kora asked dramatically.

**On the bridge**

**"**Kagome are you fine? Hmmmm…All wells.?" People were passing by but Bankotsu didn't car. "You know why I keep coming to you. Because you're my only strength. You're my courage, my inspiration, my dream." He put his left arm back and then his right. "You are my path and my destination too. You…" Bankotsu put his right arm down and back up again to touch his hair. "Hey…I hope you aren't getting bored. Hmmm? Thanks." Bankotsu smiled and looked at Kagome. Or rather her picture. The picture of Kagome Higurashi on a billboard saying 'Dreamy Girl' by the picture of her face. The billboard stood five inches away from where Bankotsu stood. Bankotsu put his hands in his pockets, shrugging.

"You know, that how good of an actor I am. Mom and Jakotsu also say that I'll be a very big hero but I want to be star just for you. So that I can stand alongside you, and say…" Bankotsu blushed and held his arm out. "Hey…you aren't getting bored right? Thanks." he put his arms down and looked straight ahead.

"This is the best quality of yours. That I keep on talking and you never get bored. You keep on smiling. And yes I know that you are a dream girl with millions of fans. But I know one more thing." Bankotsu pointed at her. Then he put his arms out like he was going to give her a hug. I know now one will love you more than me in this world," Bankotsu said, putting his hands over his chest where his heart was, " and yes. Even of being Kagome Higurashi, if you were Kagome Higurashi super junior artist, I would still be loving you like this."

Bankotsu turned his hands to the other side , up in the air. "Just like this." then he pointed at the picture again. "And you will see, one day we will surely meet." Bankotsu put his hands over his heart once again and smiled.

"And that day isn't far my friend." Bankotsu looked to see who was talking. It was Jakotsu and he brought along Kora. Bankotsu acted nervous. "Oh Jakotsu, mom. When did you come. You didn't say anything either."

"Didn't feel the need," Kora answered him. Kora walked over to where Bankotsu was. "Oh yes. Let me take a look at my daughter-in-law. She's a jewel, a jewel." Bankotsu walked closer to his mom. "Mom…you're too much."

Kora turned her back to Bankotsu and snorted. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh…mom, please forgive me today. I spoke nonsense in anger." Bankotsu's mom forgave him quickly. She turned around. "No my son. Don't apologize. It is alright. You'll become a her one day. Your face will be put on a poster just like this. This is what my heart says. A mom's heart says it. And a mother's heart…" Jakotsu interrupted. "That ran for twenty five weeks. Silver trophy."

Bankotsu jabbed him in the stomach with his hand. It was what he used to tell Jakotsu. That when he becomes a star and gets an award for a movie, it would be a golden trophy. His mom would get the silver one for being a junior artist in the movie and also his mom. Jakotsu would bet the bronze one for being his best friend. Bankotsu thought Jakotsu was more important than his mom.

"Shut up. A mom's heart is like that," Bankotsu said copying what Jakotsu had said. "Yes," Kora agreed. "Here you go son. it's a thread from the monk Houshi." She tied the thread on Bankotsu's right hand. "The monk will surely fulfill your desires. You will soon meet Kagome." Kora smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"And this really-of course thing can happen tonight," Jakotsu told Bankotsu.

"Tonight?" What's tonight?"


	3. Premiere

Kittyb78- Yea it is gross. And thank you for being my beta.

Princess Aya- I think it is my longest chapter. Glad you like the story

Yuti-Chan- Than you. And I put your name in the story too

Unsigned reviews- Thank you and please make accounts

* * *

**At the premiere of Dreamy Girls**

**(Bold **Enju, the announcer talking**)**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the premiere of Dreamy Girls."**

There were many stars, actors, and singers at the premiere. They smiled and waved. Many people were talking and taking pictures also. A car pulled by the outside of the theater. The plate in front of the car read 'Star 999.' a man came out.

"**Now here is the king of romance. Sesshoumaru Kira. And his lovely, lovely wife Rin."**

Sesshoumaru and Rin walked down the red carpet. On each side were people behind a red rope. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were behind one of the ropes with another crowd.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru," Bankotsu and Jakotsu yelled together as him and Rin passed by them. Sesshoumaru lightly touched Bankotsu as he waved.

"He touched me," Bankotsu told Jakotsu. "That's great Bankotsu." Bankotsu touched his suit. "How do I look?" Bankotsu asked. "Hey, we always look good in rented clothes," Jakotsu told him. Bankotsu was wearing a red checkered jacket-suit, red and black shirt, and black pants. Jakotsu wore a yellow long sleeved shirt with blue squares on the sleeves and white pants. "We do," Bankotsu agreed.

Rin and Sesshoumaru stood on a small stage. Sesshoumaru couldn't stop waving. And Rin couldn't stop smiling. Though her smile looked forced.

"**This is just a lovely, lovely evening," **Enju commented. She touched Sesshoumaru. **"And you are looking so lovely." **Rin put on a weak smile. "Yeah, nice and lovely." Sesshoumaru still continued to wave. **"Okay," **Enju said.

Then she held up the microphone higher. **"So when will you announce the good news?" **Sesshoumaru stopped waving to talk to her. "Oh the good new will be coming next week." Enju smiled. **"Oh, next week!"** Rin glared at him.

"An I'm sure like the previous year…" Enju and Rin looked at him. "I will get the best actor ward this year too." Enju laughed nervously. Rin held his arm as he began to wave again. "She is asking about the other good news," Rin corrected him. "What other good news?" then Sesshoumaru remembered. "Oh. Baby? That will be soon too."

Then another car pulled over. The car was yellow. **"Now here comes the star of the evening. The Dreamy girl herself. Kagome Higurashi!"**

Bankotsu looked toward the car as soon as he heard her name. a few seconds later, Kagome came out wearing a pink, silky v-neck long sleeved shirt with the matching long skirt and scarf. She wore her scarf on one shoulder and her hair wrapped up in a pony-tail.

Bankotsu looked at her. Bankotsu looked at her and as she walked down the red carpet, her favorite song began to play.

_Tonight is a night_Jakotsu touched Bankotsu on the shoulder.

_That holds many happiness's._

Kagome waved. Bankotsu stared at her with a stern look on his face. He wanted to remember how beautiful she looked on this night.

_Even if someone has left this world, they will always be close to me_

Bankotsu saw Kagome wave so he held out his hand. He wanted to touch her when she passed by him.

_I have so much to say in my heart to you_

Kagome got closer to Bankotsu

_The dreams I used to say everyday let me say it again or no_

Kagome stopped walking when she got near Bankotsu to switch hands waving. As she did that, the bottom of her scarf flew towards Bankotsu's wrist and got caught on his thread. But Kagome didn't notice. She continued walking, pulling Bankotsu along with her. Bankotsu looked down at his wrist as he was being pulled. Then he looked up and started walking right behind Kagome, her scarf still caught on the thread.

_In your eyes, I always see love I_

_Oh, in your eyes there is a strange beauty_

The passed by a security guard trying to hold back someone who had went pass the rope. So he didn't see Bankotsu behind Kagome.

_You make my heart fly like a kite, these are your breaths, your wind_

Kagome turned around a little bit when she wanted to switch hands waving again. Then she turned around all the way after feeling a tug on her scarf. That is when her eyes met Bankotsu's.

_I am with you forever and ever_

Kagome looked at Bankotsu questioningly. Bankotsu held his right hand up. Kagome understood everything. She made an 'o' face.

Your life is like light that guides

I am with you forever and ever

Kagome began to take her scarf out from Bankotsu's thread. While doing this, Bankotsu watched her carefully. He also noticed how soft her hands felt on his wrist. She smiled after finishing and left. The security guards came and pulled him away.

_Under your gaze I feel my heart has stopped beating_

Kagome turned to see Bankotsu putting his hands over his heart as the security guards pulled him back. She laughed at the sight. Kagome continued walking until she went inside the theatre.

Bankotsu fainted back deeper knowing he had made Kagome smile.

_Now my dreams are close to you and it has come true_

Just as Bankotsu was pulled back all the way back to where Kagome's limo was, Jakotsu came. "Hey what are you doing? He is a superstar. We don't know." the security guards left. Bankotsu dusted off his suit after Jakotsu hugged him.

"Oh wow my lion. Instead of touching her hand like you said, you grabbed her scarf." Jakotsu saw Bankotsu looking at the theater. "Now will you keep standing here or will we go to see the movie?"

"But who will let us in?" Jakotsu held out two tickets as Bankotsu gasped. "La laa. Here are the tickets. Trick worked today." Bankotsu looked at them. "But these are…" Jakotsu put his arm around Bankotsu. "I know. I know that. I slipped these while taking autographs. Now let's go." Bankotsu and Jakotsu touched their hair and walked down the red carpet.

"Oh, Mr. Mahesh Kuna, come in," the man said after looking at Jakotsu's ticket.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu covered their faces like the real Mahesh Kuna always did. "Hail Mother Japan," Jakotsu said under his hand. Then he left inside after touching the man's face. Bankotsu quickly showed his ticket, pretending to be Mahesh Kuna's friend. Then he walked over to Enju. "You look lovely, lovely tonight." Enju laughed and touched his face with her scarf. Bankotsu did the same with the ticket. Then he covered hi face and went inside.

**Inside the theatre**

Everyone inside watched the big movie screen showing Kagome acting as Yuti. "You can't understand the value of a kiss, Ramesh," Yuti said. "It's God's blessings, just a little kiss. It's the pride of every married woman, a little kiss. It's the dream of every woman, a little kiss," Yuti finished after touching her lips.

Kagome sat in a chair above everyone else. She sat in a balcony in the theatre. The director of her movie sat next to Kagome, whispering something into her ear making her laugh.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu sat in the reserved seats for Mahesh Kuna next to each other. Bankotsu sat near the end. He looked at Kagome. His elbow rested on his knee, his hand cupped his face, and his eyes held a dreamy expression.

Jakotsu kept looking at the movie screen, entrance door, and at Bankotsu. "Don't do that," he told Bankotsu. Bankotsu put his arm down. "If the real Mahesh Kuna comes, then we will get a good beating." Bankotsu shook his head. "No, Mahesh Kuna is a very nice man. He won't say anything," Bankotsu assured him

**Outside the theatre**

"Madame please believe me, I am Mahesh Kuna." the real Mahesh Kuna stood in front of Enju and two security guards. "Security, check him," Enju told them before leaving to go watch the premiere. Mahesh took out something from his wallet. "Here is my driving license."

The security guard took his driving license. The card showed black and white picture of a man holding his hand in front of his face like he was doing right now.

The security guard threw it on the ground. "You are lying." Mahesh backed away. "No…." Then he ran away with the security guards chasing him.

**Back inside**

The movie screen now played a song. Kagome was dancing with many people playing drums and other instruments. She wore an orange dress and her back up dancers wore the matching dress in black. Yuti's husband, Ramesh, wore black pants, a black scarf over his neck, and no shirt.

As Bankotsu was watching this, he imagined himself as Ramesh. And he thought this whole thing was happening.

Kagome(Yuti) started dancing and singing.(in the movie screen and on the stage to Bankotsu)

(_Italics_, Kagome singing)

( **Bold**, Ramesh singing and to Bankotsu him)

Kagome walked over to Ramesh and sang

_How do I meet eyes with you love?_

_How can I not be afraid, love?_

_How?_

Kagome went to dance with her backup dancers

_I won't be swayed easily my love_

_Don't touch me or else my love_

Bankotsu came and danced next to Yuti and he moved his fingers near his ear

**Silly girl, you don't know how much love I have for you**

Yuti walked away from him but Bankotsu followed her, jumping like a rabbit

**This restlessness you ask for**

Bankotsu put his arms around Yuti's waist and Yuti pushed him back

**That face of yours**

Then they hugged and put their foot in the air and danced together

**Like a flower is style**

Bankotsu touched Yuti's face

Yuti smiled

**There is color in your style**

**With your colors**

**I want to be, fair one**

**In your colors I want to be, fair one**

**Your face shines in the sun**

**Your sunshine is blinding, fair one**

Bankotsu spun Yuti and hugged her again

_I walk around_

_I walk around like crazy_

Yuti walked around Bankotsu

_Getting lost in my dreams_

_Living in people's heart as though it is my work_

**Live in my heart I never did stop you**

**But listen once what my real desires are**

Yuti leaned on Bankotsu

_How do I explain to him?_

_How do I meet his demands?_

_How?_

She got up and started dancing again

_Can I wear this sign of your affection, my love?_

_Why so possessive my heart, my love?_

Bankotsu sang now

**My dear friend, your songs**

**In your songs there is comfort**

**Your comfort is my victory, fair one**

**In my victory there is loss**

**In my loss there is love**

**In my love there is a sign, fair one**

**Forget all the work today, my love**

Yuti and Bankotsu danced together again.

But Bankotsu didn't realize he was dancing in the theatre. Bankotsu got up and danced by moving his hands up and down. Everyone laughed. Jakotsu looked at him. "Bankotsu…" Bankotsu pulled Jakotsu up and made him dance too. Jakotsu only did it for Bankotsu. Another man started dancing with them. Kagome looked down.

Just then, the two security guards came with the real Mahesh Kuna. Mahesh pointed to his reserved seat. The security guards ran over to Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were still dancing when Mahesh got there before the security guards did. Bankotsu spun him around, thinking he was Yuti. Jakotsu looked at him and realized he was the real Mahesh Kuna. Jakotsu told Bankotsu. He stopped dancing and ran towards his seat. Jakotsu pushed him to his end and they ran out. Mahesh was dizzy and fell down. The security guard had to help him up.

Jakotsu ran behind Bankotsu. Bankotsu saw Kagome laughing at him. He ran backwards so he could still look at her. Bankotsu gave Kagome air kisses. Kagome blushed a little bit. Bankotsu out a hand over his heart and was about to faint again. Jakotsu pushed him to make sure he wouldn't.

Bankotsu waved to Kagome before going out.

Kagome waved back.

This time Bankotsu really did faint. He fainted in the theatre so Jakotsu had to carry him out.

* * *

_Author's note: Please don't flame. I know the songs weren't that good but I made them up. So of course they won't be. Well, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you once again kittyb78 for helping me revise all the chapters for this story. You are the very best . See you all in chapter four._


	4. Saving Her

kittyb78- I liked that part too

Princess Aya- Sorry for not updating that fast

Beast's Harlot- I love the movie too

Just shut up and see for once- He he, you called me white-san

Banny'slittlebunny-It was lucky

Yuti-Chan-Your welcome and thank you for reviewing

Unsigned reviews- Please make accounts and thanks**

* * *

**

**In a ghetto**

Bankotsu and Jakotsu were surrounded by kids living in the ghetto. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were both drunk. And Bankotsu wore his suit over his head and pretended to be a woman.

"You can't understand the value of a kiss, Ramesh," said Bankotsu, acting as Kagome.

"Wow."

"It's God's blessings, a little kiss."

"Great."

"It's the pride of every woman, a little kiss."

"Wow, wow."

"It's the dream of every woman, a little kiss."

"Wow, wow. Clap for him," Jakotsu told the kids.

They clapped.

As Bankotsu removed the suit from his head, he turned to Jakotsu. They hugged each other. "That's wonderful, Banny. Bankotsu pulled away."

"Let me say something Jakotsu."

"Say it."

"This year's film award will be given to your sister-in-law," Bankotsu said, snapping. Bankotsu shook his head. "Yes, but if the award jury were here, they would have given it to you right now." Bankotsu smiled as Jakotsu put an arm around him and walked ahead. "Really?"

"Yes," Jakotsu assured him.

"Hey, when I become a star, will I get the award?" Bankotsu asked. "You'll have to get that award," Jakotsu told him. "When I become a star…" Bankotsu looked around. "I will buy this bungalow." "You will," Jakotsu said, also looking around. "Right now it belongs to that Sesshomaru Kira." As Bankotsu said his name, he and Jakotsu touched their hair.

"One day it will belong to me. You know, Sesshomaru Kira lives like a poor man. I will live in style.""Style," Jakotsu repeated.

"There will be 15-16 imported cars."

"Style."

"There will be 59-60 servants."

"Style."

"And there will be a round, gold bed set."

"In style," Jakotsu, and this time Bankotsu, said together.

"And you know what, when I wake you in the morning, before putting my foot on the marble floor," Bankotsu put his foot on a box," one servant will put soft slippers in my foot. "And do you know what the second servant will do? He'll put the silk gown on me. Bankotsu and Jakotsu put their hands together while the kids stared.

"And the third one will put juice on the side for me," Bankotsu continued.

"Ohh," Jakotsu said as he put one hand over his face.

"What happened?" Bankotsu asked.

Jakotsu put the hand on Bankotsu's shoulder. "Wow Banny. You've made me cry."

"Why? What happened?"

"You'll get the film award later, but right now…" Jakotsu took out a bottle of beer. "First take this. From me, a… bottle award."

Bankotsu smiled. "Is it for me?" Jakotsu shook his head yes. "Press, take photos," Bankotsu told the kids. The kids pretended to take pictures with their hands. Bankotsu and Jakotsu held the bottle together, smiling

"Hey Jakotsu…I've also wrote a speech for this award. "Should I say it here?"

"Go on."

"Should I?"

"Go."

"Okay."

Bankotsu walked over to the pile of boxes while Jakotsu and the kids sat down on the ground in front of him. Bankotsu held the bottle in one hand and his suit hanging over the same hand. Then he took out a red pocket comb. Bankotsu quickly used it to comb his hair. After using it, he blew on the comb and held it in the other hand as his microphone.

:Ladies and gentleman," he began. "I have tried that hard to achieve you. That everything conspired to get me to meet with you."

Jakotsu looked at the kids. They put their hands inside out in front of them and shrugged. "Hey, time please," Jakotsu called out.

Bankotsu looked around. "Who said that?"

Jakotsu answered, "Me. Hey Banny, we couldn't understand anything. The kids waved their hands.

"Oh. Should I make it simpler?" he asked.

"A little bit." Bankotsu nodded.

"Take two. Ladies and gentlemen." Two men came and sat down behind Jakotsu and the kids to listen to Bankotsu's speech as he continued. "It's being said that if you sincerely want something to be yours, all the universe starts turning things to get you to meet with them. Today all of you have made me met with my love. Thanks."

Jakotsu looked deeply into Bankotsu's eyes and felt his own beginning to water. He now understood what he meant. That if you really want something, you will get it. Everyone will help you to achieve your biggest dreams. And Bankotsu was thanking everyone for meeting Kagome because he believes everyone had helped him in a way. Jakotsu would remember this moment all throughout his life.

Bankotsu continued. "Thank you very much." He held up his hands and laughed. "Today you have all believed in me, so much. So much that I feel like the king of the world. And I have also believed that like our films, our lives also get all right till the end. Happy endings. If it's not all right, then it isn't the end. The picture is still remaining."

With that he finished his speech. The kids clapped while Jakotsu found himself wiping away his tears. "I love you. I love you all. I love you Sesshoumaru Kira. I…"

Bankotsu stopped talking when a man sleeping in one of the bigger boxes opened the sides and stuck his head out to talk to Bankotsu. He looked mad. "Shut up. What nonsense kind of speech are you going on about man."

Bankotsu got down from the box. "Hey I love you man."

"Go away from here." Bankotsu turned to Jakotsu.

"Look at what he's saying." Jakotsu walked over to him. "Hey drunk, don't you know him?" the man got a closer look at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"He's the superstar Bankotsu. Bankotsu," Jakotsu told him. "And you don't recognize him?"

Bankotsu asked while putting a hand over his face. "He's the Mahesh Kuna." Jakotsu also copied what he did.

The man got up. "Then I am Daichi Goro. Get out of here."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu ran away. The man threw a shoe at them but missed. Jakotsu and Bankotsu stopped stick their tongues out at him and started running again.

**At Bankotsu's house**

Bankotsu quietly opened the door and walked inside. He stopped to grab the chair. It was 2 am and Bankotsu wanted to sneak inside without waking his mother. Bankotsu walked past his mother's bed and went to hang his suit in the closet. But his mother woke up. "Bankotsu…" Bankotsu froze as his mother got up in her bed. "Have you come son?"

Bankotsu walked over to her bed. "Uh…yes."

Kora sighed. "You took too long. I was scared."

Bankotsu shook his head. "Oh my filmy mom. What's there to be scared of?"

He knelt beside her bed. "Now matter how late it is. I will come home. To you." Bankotsu hugged his mother.

"Okay. I'll get your dinner ready," Kora offered.

"No, I've had my food."

Kora hit him on the back. "And drink too."

Bankotsu looked up. "Forgive me today, mom. I am sorry. Like you always say. That this moon…"

Kora's bed was right by the window. Bankotsu wanted look out to the moon but his mother was in the way. He moved to the side but Kora also moved so she was in front of him again, blocking the window. "Who moon?" Kora asked.

"Oh that… the moon in the sky." Bankotsu brought his mother to the window by the door and looked at the moon with her.

Bankotsu pointed at the moon. "Like you always say, this moon isn't a moon. It is a dream that you have seen it for me."

Kora smiled as Bankotsu put the very same hand Kagome had touched outside the window. "Tonight I've touched that dream." Bankotsu showed his hands to Kora.

She held them. "With these hands." Bankotsu kissed his mom on her forehead.

"Really?" Kora asked.

"Of course." he answered.

"My prince."

Bankotsu smiled. But his smile soon disappeared as his mother slapped him. "No go to sleep. You have to go for the shooting in the morning."

**Outside the makeup room**

Bankotsu and Jakotsu laughed evilly while walking out. They were dressed as bandits for one of the scenes in the movie. Bankotsu touched his moustache. "What are we laughing for? The makeup man fixed the moustache too tight that I can't even open my mouth. I wonder how I am going to say my dialogues?"

Jakotsu patted him on the shoulder. "But the good thing is no one will recognize you." Jakotsu touched his face. "That's why I've put a mole on my face."

Bankotsu agreed. "It's amazing. I can barely recognize you."

Jakotsu touched Bankotsu to get his attention. "Hey, look. The assistant director." Jakotsu pointed to a man.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked over to him. "Should I do everything?" The assistant director asked a man.

"Assistant director, find out what the scene here is and what are my dialogues," Bankotsu told him.

"Scene is that there will be a fire in these fields." Bankotsu turned to say something to Jakotsu.

"Actions." The assistant director continued. "And your dialogue is "Run," he said before leaving.

"And furthermore?" Bankotsu asked. Then he noticed him gone.

"Hey is that it?" "Run," Bankotsu and Jakotsu said together. They ran over to the assistant director.

"Just run?" Bankotsu asked the assistant director after finally catching up to him. "It's a lame dialogue," Jakotsu told him.

"Lame? I wrote it," he said, starting to leave again.

"It's a great dialogue," Bankotsu lied. I think the hall will be blown. But there should be some powerful hero dialogues."

The assistant director turned to Bankotsu. "The heroic dialogues will be spoken by the hero." he pointed ahead. "Which is not you . There is the hero. Koga Wolf."

Bankotsu looked to see a man sitting on a chair and reading some papers as other people fanned him. Just then the director of the movie came out of a yellow tent. "Call the producer," the director told to no one in particular.

"The director has gone crazy again," the assistant director said under his breath while walking to him.

"Koga Wolf…bastard," Jakotsu and Bankotsu said together.

"Hey, he's a hero," Bankotsu reminded him.

"See the problem is with the heroine," the director began. He stood outside Kagome's makeup tent with Koga and some other workers. Then the assistant director came and the director started talking again. "The shot is ready and she says she will only work after the producer has come. She's asking me, the biggest director. She's telling me she will only work after seeing the producer." the director grabbed the cameraman. "Call Mr. Inuyasha."

"What's going on?" Bankotsu asked one of the junior artists.

"It's the same. The heroine isn't coming out of her tent. She might not have been paid in the last shooting."

Jakotsu shook his head. "No, its Inuyasha Takahashi's film. He's a big producer." Bankotsu nodded.

"Be it a big or small producer. These stars have been treating the producers like dogs," the man told Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

"What did you say?" Bankotsu asked while Jakotsu held him back.

"Control," he mumbled under his breath.

"Our Miss Kagome isn't like that," Bankotsu told him.

"Even Inuyasha Takahashi gave her first break," Jakotsu agreed.

"Her first movie, Too Much Peace. Kagome was only sixteen years old back then," Bankotsu said dreamily.

"Peace, peace, peace," Bankotsu and Jakotsu sang.

"Mr. Inuyasha has come," the man yelled out.

A car drove past the gate with people following. It pulled over by Kagome's tent. Inuyasha came out. "Now see, the shooting will start in ten minutes," the man told Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

"Mr. Inuyasha is handsome," Jakotsu pointed out. He should become a hero. What a personality. He's so dashing." the man coughed.

"He is also smart, and tall," Bankotsu added.

Inuyasha took his suit case from one of his bodyguards. Inuyasha walked into Kagome's tent as everyone waved.

"You know man, we never become bandits for any producers. It's just because of Mr. Inuyasha. "That's why," Bankotsu and Jakotsu said together.

The man coughed again. "You're having too much cough…"Bankotsu stopped talking because Jakotsu put himself in front of Bankotsu.

Inuyasha came out of the tent. "Kagome will be ready in ten minutes. Get your shot ready," Inuyasha told the director.

"Very good problem solving, Mr. Inuyasha. It's bad for my creativity," the director cried.

Inuyasha touched his cheek. "Don't cry for every little thing. This is Tokyo; the shootings are like this here. And yes, the whole scene should be finished today," Inuyasha said, putting his sunglasses back on.

"Of course. I've put three cameras. One east ray angle, one west ray angle, and one north ray angle: the director bragged as he followed Inuyasha to his car.

Inuyasha opened the door to his car and hit the director in the stomach on accident. "Put one angle, that will work," Inuyasha advised him before getting into his car and driving off.

Bankotsu saw Kagome come out of her tent dressed in a yellow and red dress. She wore a black veil over her head and a red flower in her hair. Bankotsu smiled.

Koga followed Kagome. "Kagome baby, you're too much really. You took too long. By the way, what are you doing after pack up?" Koga asked.

"Suicide," Kagome replied flatly. She left to do her shot.

Koga put a hand over his heart. "I'm also ready to die, baby."

The director began the shooting. "Fields clear, fields clear," he yelled out. The assistant director walked over to him. "Sir you are in the fields." the director looked around and then ran over to the cameras.

"Light the fire and start running," he ordered. Some people carried burning sticks and touched the huts with them so it burned in flames.

"Action." people scattered around the fields and running away as part of the scene. "Sir, roll the camera," one of the cameramen reminded him.

"Oh yea, camera."

Kagome was in the middle of the fields, where the fire was. "Koga, Koga."

Now it was Bankotsu's line. "Run!" Then he came back. "Run!" The assistant director pulled him away. Somehow Bankotsu came back again. 'Run!" The assistant director also came back, to take him away, again.

"Koga," Kagome yelled.

"Very good. Koga, it's your shot now," the director told him.

"The fire is too hot. Let it cool down. I will jump, I will jump," Koga lied.

"What the hell is happening, someone save me," Kagome screamed while running.

"Sir, we should cut the scene, Koga isn't jumping into the fire," the cameraman suggested.

"No, I won't cut until the shot is cleared. The producer has asked me to finish this scene today," the director disagreed.

"Someone help me," Kagome repeated.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome to see that no one had gone to save her. The assistant director held Koga by his arms. "I saw this in a movie once. The hero saved the heroine and they got married later on." Koga shrugged. "But I'm already married. What's my gain in this? He asked.

Bankotsu stood next to Koga. "Help me," Kagome screamed.

Bankotsu pointed to her. "Ms. Kagome is alone there, please go save her," Bankotsu begged.

"If you care about her then you can go ahead and save your Miss. Kagome," Koga told him right before leaving.

"Help," Kagome cried. One of the burning huts fell down in front of her. Bankotsu saw this.

"Someone say "cut," the assistant director yelled.

"Someone jump into the fire," the director called out.

As soon as Bankotsu saw the hut fall down, he raced towards Kagome. Kagome turned to look at Bankotsu jumping into the flames and landing in front of her. Kagome looked up as Bankotsu grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, putting one hand on her waist. The director kissed the palm of his hand. Seeing Bankotsu carrying Kagome bridal-style away from the fire.

Banny," Jakotsu yelled as Bankotsu walked past a burning hut. He turned around so Kagome wouldn't be touched by the flames. He didn't notice that some of the flames were caught on his back. Jakotsu and some other people did see this and ran over to him.

Bankotsu set Kagome down. Kagome's workers came to her, wrapping her in a gray blanket. They began to walk Kagome back to her tent. Bankotsu smiled and turned around. "Your welcome," Bankotsu said, waving.

"Banny, Banny." Bankotsu turned and put his right hand in the air as he heard his name.

" Yea…" Then he felt the fire and turned running in circles. "Ahhhhhhh…" Jakotsu and the people also wrapped him in a gray blanket to burn down the fire. Kagome looked back to se Bankotsu waving at her with the same dreamy look.


	5. Friends

* * *

Kittyb78- Thank you. I'm glad you like the story

Black Kurogari- I'll call you Black-San now

Banny'sLittleBunny- I liked that part also

Yuti-Chan- True. Koga is

Crystal9- Maybe. And thanks for the picture comment

Unsigned reviews- Please make accounts so I can contact you. Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

The workers cleared the fire. "Cut the shot. Very good," said the director. He walked over to Bankotsu's tent just in time to see the doctor come out. The doctor handed him a paper. It was the bill. The director gasped. "Doctor, can't you reduce your fee. You came for a half shift. The doctor shook his head before walking away. "Wait." The director ran after him.

**Inside Bankotsu's tent**

Bankotsu lay on his stomach on the couch. He was in his regular clothes and had his back bandaged. Jakotsu was also in his regular clothes.

"Is it painful, Banny?" Jakotsu asked in a fake sweet voice.

"It is," Bankotsu answered.

Jakotsu slapped his back and walked in front of him. "Oww," Bankotsu cried.

"Look here, I'm talking to you," Jakotsu ordered. Bankotsu looked down and drank a glass of water as Jakotsu walked behind him. "If something happened to you, what would I tell your mom?" He asked. "Look here, I'm talking to you."

Bankotsu looked up and then back. "But Kagome was in the fire…"

Jakotsu interrupted. "Oh to hell with Kagome, There were many to save her."

Bankotsu put his head down. Jakotsu moved in front of Bankotsu again. Who was coming to save you?" Bankotsu looked back to see Jakotsu wasn't there. "Hey, look here. I'm talking to you," Jakotsu said for the third time.

"Then why are you moving here and there?" Bankotsu asked.

"Shut up," Jakotsu told him. He knelt down. "Thank God you were only burnt on the back," Jakotsu lectured.

He hit Bankotsu on the back again. "Oww…"

"If your face was burnt then you would have to work in horror films."

Bankotsu threw his glass on the floor. "If I had to then I would have," Bankotsu spat out while getting up. "What would have happened? I would have burned, died. Then what would happen? What difference would it have made?"

Bankotsu didn't notice Kagome come inside the tent. Neither did Jakotsu since he was facing the wall, his back turned to Bankotsu as he continued talking. "Jakotsu, I didn't think anything at that moment. All I saw was a wall of fire and behind that trapped. Kagome."

Bankotsu walked back, taking little steps. Kagome did the same, going forward.

"You know Jakotsu, if required I will jump not just once, not ten times, not a hundred times but a thousand times. I would jump a thousand times into the fires where Kagome is trapped. Because in front of Kagome's life, my dreams are nothing," Bankotsu explained.

He stopped walking back and stood only a few feet in front of Kagome. Kagome also stopped walking. "Nothing matters." Bankotsu shrugged.

"No look here," he told Jakotsu. Jakotsu turned around to see Kagome standing behind Bankotsu. Bankotsu saw Jakotsu moving his head to the side so he did the same.

"What are you doing hmm for?" Jakotsu did the same thing again but turned around, knowing Bankotsu would do the same.

"What are you doing hmm for?" Bankotsu turned around and saw Kagome walking closer to him. She wore a white and black polka-a-dotted shirt and a black mini skirt.

"Hmm…"

Bankotsu closed his mouth.

"By the way I've met many people. But none of them did anything like this. That you did for me being just a stranger," Kagome told Bankotsu.

Bankotsu opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He just moved his lips_. I may be a stranger to you. And for me, you're a part of myself that without I'm completely incomplete. _

"What is your name?" Kagome asked, smiling.

_Name? My name is the one that will always be with Kagome in the title of your next movie. Bankotsu. Before Kagome. And after Kagome._

"Look, I know you aren't mute. If you won't tell me your name, I won't be able to thank you," Kagome explained.

Jakotsu ran over to Bankotsu and Kagome. "Bankotsu," Bankotsu said.

"Bankotsu," Jakotsu said again, holding out Bankotsu's hand.

"Bankotsu."

"Kagome."

"Bankotsu."

They shook hands.

Kagome sat down in a chair while Bankotsu and Jakotsu sat in front of her on a wooden box. Kagome smiled. "By the way, I think I've seen you before," Kagome pointed out.

Bankotsu blushed. "Yes, maybe on that premiere that night…"

Jakotsu interrupted. "On posters. You must have seen his film's posters. Madras Raja. He's the rising star of the south. Our… Banny-Sama Kagome Nathan," Jakotsu lied.

"Who Banny-Sama?" Bankotsu asked.

Jakotsu cupped his chin. "You, who else? He's too down to Earth." Jakotsu laughed. Bankotsu would have slid down if Jakotsu hadn't held and pulled him up.

"Who would believe that his last movie was a Golden Jubilee," Jakotsu lie, again.

"Really?" Bankotsu and Kagome asked together.

"Really. You'll see, very soon our Bankotsu will dominate all of Tokyo Industry." Jakotsu walked behind Bankotsu and patted him on the shoulder.

"Really?"

"Really?"

"Of course."

Kagome smiled and got up. Bankotsu did the same. "By the way, you have earned your first fan today," Kagome told Bankotsu.

"Not fan, friend Ms. Kagome," Bankotsu hoped.

"Not Ms. Kagome, Kagome," Kagome corrected.

"Kagome," Bankotsu whispered. He looked at Jakotsu and moved his head to the side. They smiled.

"Can I go?" Kagome asked.

"Okay," Bankotsu replied, dreamily.

"Thank you once again," Kagome said before leaving.

"Uh-uh. There is a rule in friendship madam. No sorry, no thank you," Bankotsu told Kagome.

Kagome laughed. "Is that a dialogue from a film?" Kagome asked.

Jakotsu blew Bankotsu an air kiss. "Not yet. Bankotsu writes his dialogues himself," Jakotsu said. Bankotsu and Jakotsu touched their hair and laughed.

A man peeked inside the tent. He had a mini notebook and a pen in his hand. "Madam, no sorry, no thank you." He wrote all this down, copying what Bankotsu had said.

"Son, what are you doing here?" Another man asked.

"Come, our set is over there."

"Daddy, I was writing dialogues."

"Okay, okay."

* * *

I know it is a short chapter. But at least it was a quick update.


	6. Friendship

Kittyb78: Yea, they are friends. Isn't that great

Princess Aya: That's okay. I'm glad you read it

Yuti-Chan: The guy is just one of the director's sons.

Banny'sLittleBunny: He is. I made him like that. I know, i'm so evil

Crystal9: Yup, it is good

Unsigned reviews: Thanks for all your reviews but I wish you would make accounts so I could really thank you

* * *

**Shooting in the streets**

Jakotsu checked his watch. Then he whistled after seeing Kagome's car coming by. The director sat in his chair as the actors and audience stood around him. Kagome got out of her car and walked over to the crowd.

Jakotsu took the sign that said ' Gemini Studios Maras present Banny-Sama in and as Mind It' and placed near Kagome. Kagome looked at the sign and remembered that Bankotsu was acting as the hero in this movie. She watched the scene as it started.

Bankotsu laughed evilly as he put one foot on a man. He had a moustache, sunglasses, and was dressed in a red, leather jacket, pants, and sun hat. He also held a gun.

" Muwhahahaha. You shot gun. Me quick gun." Bankotsu put one of his fingers in the air. "No room. You won't find room so hard. Ha ha ha. You are, you are. You rascal. To die," Bankotsu spat out. He pointed at the man. "Mind it."

Another man standing next to Kagome gasped. "Wow, what acting." He was paid by Bankotsu and Jakotsu to keep complimenting Bankotsu. Kagome simply smiled and nodded. "Wow, what acting," he repeated.

Bankotsu took out his sunglasses. "Never mind it." Then he put them back on. Another man jumped from the crowd(as an actor) in front of Bankotsu. They started fighting.

Bankotsu was punching him but he grabbed Bankotsu's wrists. Bankotsu tried punching him again and every time he missed or the man caught his wrists. Bankotsu tried again. This time didn't miss and the man was blown back into a stack of hay.

Bankotsu held our his hand. "You rascal. Mind it."

"Wow what acting." Kagome laughed at the man. "Wow what acting."

Come on, tiger," Bankotsu yelled. "Tiger," the audience gasped. Jakotsu threw Bankotsu the tiger. It was a huge, stuffed animal tiger. Bankotsu pretended to wrestle it.

"Wow, what a tiger. Wow what a tiger." Kagome looked to see Bankotsu in the hay with the tiger with the tiger on top of him. He grabbed the tiger's paw and moved them, trying to break free.

"Oh you bad cat. You fat cat. Rascal cat." Bankotsu turned around so now he was on top of the tiger and punched it. "Take it. Take it." he threw the tiger on the ground and jumped on it. "Who's your daddy now?"

Bankotsu rolled on the ground with the tiger. 'You want to say sorry? No sorry. Pussy cat, pussy cat, where have you been? Have you been to London to see the queen? Go see the queen." Bankotsu threw the tiger to the director. The director began to hit it.

"Find it." Bankotsu turned around after hearing a man growl at him. "Are you fly you are no toy,' Bankotsu said as him and the man jumped on top of a box. The box was on a cart so it seemed like they were flying.

Bankotsu waved to Jakotsu. He saw him wave back.

"Wow, what flying. Wow, what flying." Kagome nodded, not really paying any attention to him.

The carts hit each other. Bankotsu and the man went flying into a stack of hay. Bankotsu smiled. "You rascal. Mind it." The director also smiled. "Cut it, super hit." He went over and hugged Bankotsu.

People ran over to Bankotsu. "What acting sir," the man Bankotsu and Jakotsu paid said. Jakotsu came over to Bankotsu and made the people leave. "Is she coming?" Bankotsu asked. "Yes, she is. You just give autographs," Jakotsu told Bankotsu. "Yes, I am. Yes, yes, go." Jakotsu left quickly.

Bankotsu started waving, knowing Kagome was right behind him. Kagome extended her hand behind Bankotsu. "Autograph please."

Bankotsu looked behind at the hand. "What? You're giving me your hand?' Then he looked up. "Oh, Kagome." Bankotsu pretended to look around. "You…When did you get here?" Kagome shrugged. "Just now. You gave a nice shot,' Kagome complimented. Bankotsu put a hand over his heart. 'Thanks."

They began walking. "This is nothing. Wait until you see my dead scene. I acts die real. My spot."

One of the workers gave Bankotsu a glass of water. He finished the whole thing and threw it back to the man. He caught it and started following Bankotsu and Kagome with an umbrella. "My on the spot,' Bankotsu continued. Kagome laughed. "The most amazing thing is that in which movie I die in, it goes as a super hit. I am dieing four times in this movie," Bankotsu told Kagome. "Four times?" Kagome asked, wanting to make sure she heard right. "Yes," Bankotsu answered.

'It's a double role, sir, " the man reminded Bankotsu before going away. "A double role. Before the interval villain kills us. But after the interval, we are born again. And at the climax, we are born again. Mind it."

Kagome laughed. "I am seeing someone who dies four times for the first time." Bankotsu folded his hands. "I like everything about shooting movies. Action, lights, costume; autographs. Hey…you aren't getting bored are you?" Kagome shook her head. "Not at all." Bankotsu sighed. "Thanks. By the way, what do you like about shooting?" Bankotsu asked. "Pack up," Kagome answered. Bankotsu looked at her. "Pack up?"

"Who said pack up?" Asked the director. "Hey, fond out who said pack up. Break time is finished. Come on everyone." everyone started packing up their things and leaving. Bankotsu nervously touched his hair.

"Sir, will you go in please." Bankotsu simply waved. 'Come on. Hurry up." Bankotsu began unzipping his jacket. He handed it to the director.

"Carefully man," Bankotsu told him. "Give me the watch." Bankotsu pulled his hand back. "It's mine." Kagome laughed.

"No, it really is mine." Bankotsu turned around. "Please forgive me Kagome. Please do it, Miss Kagome." Kagome stopped laughing and her smile disappeared. "I am lying to you. But what can I do? You are such a big star and I am only a junior artist."

"Who says you are only a junior artist?" Kagome asked. "You jumped in the fire to save me, Bankotsu. You are a hero." Kagome sighed happily. "And if there is anything I can do for you, then it is my pleasure."

Bankotsu turned around. Kagome quickly put her hands in front of her. "But I can't jump it a fire," she laughed. "No, no." Bankotsu assured her. There was a long pause. "You can do this for me but….maybe to you it is like jumping in a fire."

Outside a movie studio

Bankotsu stood with Jakotsu in front of the movie studio they had rented for the night. "Jakotsu, why do I feel that she will not come?" Bankotsu asked. "I feel it too." Bankotsu widened his eyes. Jakotsu laughed. "I am just joking. She will come."

They touched their hair. "Have you fixed it al?" Bankotsu asked. "Yes, yes. It's all okay," Jakotsu replied, "and in a way she can never forget."

Bankotsu sighed in relief. Bankotsu and Jakotsu began singing together while waiting for Kagome to show up. They didn't notice a car pull over, dropping off a lady, veiled.

"_What promise you have done."_

"_You have to complete it."_

"_If the world stops you…"_

Bankotsu and Jakotsu shrieked and jumped back upon seeing the veiled lady. " Who is Bankotsu Shichinintai?" she asked. "If you want to give, it's me. If you want to take, it's he," Jakotsu answered.

"No, Miss. Kagome sent me here. She is very ashamed to say that she will not be able to come here today." Bankotsu closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Did you see Jakotsu? How she broke my heart with this style,' Bankotsu said dramatically. He pointed a finger at her.

"Leave it man," Bankotsu told Jakotsu after he reached for his finger. 'I just asked for an evening. Nothing to break. Go."

Bankotsu turned around and waved. "Go and tell your Miss. Kagome not to do this with anyone else again. It's my heart not a bracelet. You broke it."

"You say it your self. Your guest is standing in front of you." Bankotsu turned around just in time to see Kagome lift up her veil. She wore a light blue long sleeved shirt, light blue jeans, and a light blue scarf over her shirt. She smiled as Bankotsu looked down and touched his hair.

"I…I told him you would have to come. But this fool told me you couldn't come."

"What rubbish. What are you talking about? I told you she was coming."

'No , no, no…"

"I was telling you…"

"Hey, cut it. Cut it," Kagome told Bankotsu and Jakotsu. "How couldn't I come? It was for friendship. And it's to bear."

Kagome pulled out something from inside her veil and handed it to Bankotsu. It was something wrapped in gold tissue paper and tied together with a silky ribbon.

"You tell me not to say thank you. Please don't ignore this." Bankotsu pointed at himself. Kagome nodded. Bankotsu took his gift from Kagome. He pulled out the ribbon and looked inside. He pulled out a snow globe. It had a figure of a man wearing a tuxedo and another figure of a woman wearing a light pink dress inside. The snow globe played a beautiful music tune as soon as Bankotsu held it up. Bankotsu smiled. He saw Kagome smiling at him through the glass.

Jakotsu opened the door to the studio for Bankotsu and Kagome. Kagome walked in. she smiled as the lights automatically turned on, revealing all the different sets. Bankotsu and Jakotsu hugged each other behind Kagome.

Jakotsu took Kagome to a table on a balcony and poured tea into her glass as Bankotsu went over to the piano by the edge of the balcony and began singing.

Having found you, I feel I've lost myself

Kagome put a hand on the side of her cheek while her arm rested on the table.

_Even if I could, I wouldn't know what to say _

Bankotsu did the same. Kagome laughed seeing Bankotsu copying her.

_Having found you, I feel I've lost myself _

Bankotsu got up and danced over to Kagome.

_There are no words in any language _

_That I can use to describe you _

He sat down in a chair across from Kagome and picked up his glass. They hit their glasses together. Jakotsu pulled a rope and let the moon come out. It hung in front of Bankotsu and Kagome. Bankotsu got up and spun around. Kagome followed.

_If I were to say a beauty like you_

_Cannot be found in the whole world _

Bankotsu put his arms out. Kagome smiled and touched his cheek.

_This compliment, in truth, would be nothing _

Bankotsu and Kagome walked over to the next set. Bankotsu held his hand out. Kagome accepted it. Her scarf covered her hand. Bankotsu took it and put it on his shoulder while Kagome wore the other part. Bankotsu walked in front of Kagome with her scarf and Kagome followed behind.

Bankotsu opened the door to the red car for Kagome. It was a car that didn't work on some stairs. Kagome got in and waited for Bankotsu to come inside. When Bankotsu got in, he turned the steering wheel. Jakotsu turned on the projection lights. It showed moving pictures on the screen next to the car so it seemed like Bankotsu and Kagome were really moving.

_Your mischievous style and grace _

_Spills out from your face_

Kagome rested her arm on the edge of the car door. Jakotsu turned on the fan and her hair flew in the wind. Kagome laughed. She waved to Bankotsu and ran over to another set. The set was all ice. It had trees and plants on the side.

_Your thick cloud of hair _

_Rests on your shoulders with pride _

Bankotsu walked behind the trees to see Kagome spinning happily on the ice. She threw her scarf in the air as Jakotsu threw plastic snow from above the stage. It landed around Bankotsu and Kagome.

_Your scarf floats in the wind like a cloud _

_Your arms are filled with moonlight _

Kagome's scarf landed in her arm as she spun. Bankotsu walked on the ice watching Kagome spin around. He smiled as Kagome ran out of the set.

_Moonlight of beauty _

_If I were to say this splendor _

_Cannot be found anywhere and never will be _

_This compliment, in truth, would be nothing_

He smiled as Kagome ran out of the set. Bankotsu looked into the snow globe Kagome had given him. Bankotsu closed his eyes and imagined the man figure as him and the girl figure as Kagome. Kagome started singing.

_It's your generosity _

_That's led to this story _

_Now our paths are the same _

_I am where you are _

Just as they were about to kiss, Bankotsu opened his eyes and found himself in a different set. It was just a place where there were many stairs. The stairs were light purple and reflected off light so it looked very bright.

_If I were to say, my soul mate _

_That you're a nymph from heaven, a fairy _

Bankotsu saw Kagome. Her back faced him until she quickly turned around with her hair floating in the air, smiling. Bankotsu walked up to the third step and knelt down. Kagome walked down. She stopped one step down from where Bankotsu was.

_This compliment, in truth, would be nothing_

Bankotsu held out his hand. Kagome turned around and looked at it, puzzled. Bankotsu gave her a smile. Kagome looked up and smiled back at him. She took his hand and they began dancing.

**Outside the movie studio**

Bankotsu walked out happily with Kagome. Kagome laughed. "Do you know Bankotsu, I don't remember when I was last glad like this," Kagome told him. "But not more than me. Did you ever see the seventh sky?" Bankotsu asked. He lift up his foot and pointed at it. "Here, in my feet." Bankotsu kicked the ground.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "So you never get upset?" she asked. Bankotsu waved casually. "Never," he answered. He walked over to a rosebush and pulled out a rose.

"And if I do, then I see your picture. Because it's the divert name of happiness for me. Kagome." Bankotsu knelt down in front of Kagome, holding out the rose. "The heartbeat of everyone. Which the whole world loves her."

Kagome turned around. "Sometimes the world's love grows short. Getting love once is enough.'

Bankotsu got up. "You will get it Kagome. Just put your hand out once." Bankotsu saw Kagome move her head a little but. He thought she was going to turn around so he pulled back his hand and used it to touch his hair.

"You will get it your wish. It's your own to get every pleasure of this world. Just once you put out your hand, then you will not find happiness. Happiness will find you."

Kagome turned around. "Is it true?" she asked. "Hmm…oh, why yes," Bankotsu answered. They laughed.

'I will get it Bankotsu. I will put my hand out." Kagome took the rose from Bankotsu. "And I will be happy."

Kagome left.

Bankotsu smiled and danced. "And I will be the king of the world," he sang.


	7. Heart Broken

Miss Quirky Bookworm: You mean singing? Yea, that was romantic

kittyb78: Thanks alot

Yuti-Chan: I agree

Banny'sLittleBunny: I'm glad I inspired you to read Bankotsu and Kagome fics

ShiKageKami: Thanks for saying I have brains

Crystal9: He had to pretend to impress Kagome and i'm glad you liked the song

Cutstone: I put a cliff hanger in this chapter for you

* * *

**Parade scene**

Bankotsu stood up in a car and danced in the parade. When he passed the director, the director stared at him. "Hey, why is he dancing so much?" he asked himself. "Cut it. Nice shot."

Bankotsu jumped out of the car and saw Jakotsu. "Jakotsu, hold this." He took off his hat and jacket and handed it to Jakotsu. After he took off his hat, Bankotsu fixed his hair. "I have to go," He told Jakotsu.

Jakotsu took his things. "Where will you go?" he asked.

"Your sister-in-law's shooting is at the seventh floor," he explained. They smiled.

**Kagome's scene**

"Beasts… beasts. Leave me for God's sake," Kagome cried. She was being held by two men by the arm in a chair. "If we leave you for God, then what will we do?" the leader of the 'beasts' asked while his group laughed.

Bankotsu peeked inside. Just as the director cut the scene, Bankotsu walked inside. Kagome's assistant put a thin black shawl over her shoulders since it was cold outside and she only wore an orange tank top and green skirt. Kagome read her script for her next scene.

Her assistant tired putting something in her mouth but she refused to open it. Finally Kagome gave in and opened her mouth. She looked up to see Bankotsu furiously waving at her. She nodded at him and started walking towards him with her script in her hands.

Bankotsu smiled. But as Kagome walked past him, his smile vanished. She put her hand up at Bankotsu and walked out.

Jakotsu saw this and shrugged. He put on a fake smile. "Leave it. These heroines are like this leaving." Bankotsu put his hand up at Jakotsu like Kagome did to him "Hey…"

Jakotsu looked to see Bankotsu go out the door. "Bankotsu…"

Bankotsu followed Kagome. He saw a man following behind her, carrying an umbrella. As Kagome walked up the stairs to what seemed to be her house, she turned round. "Stop here." she walked inside. "Hello madam, come in," the security guard greeted. "Kagome…" Bankotsu called. But Kagome had already gone inside. He cursed under his breath.

"Hey stop. Where are you going?"

"Ka…Miss Kagome knows me."

'This is the make-up room for stars."

"I'm a star too."

"Don't…"

The security guard walked down the stairs after seeing a car pull by. "Hello sir." Bankotsu took this opportunity to run inside. He walked down a hall, looking for Kagome.

"Hey, where is that man? He was standing right here. Go look for him."

"Yes sir."

Bankotsu panicked and decided to hide. He opened the door to the nearest room and walked inside. Bankotsu looked around. Then he heard some noise. It sounded like two people fighting.

"For God's sake, shut your mouth."

"Why should I keep my mouth shut? Because you keep yours?"

Bankotsu looked into the vents. It showed through the next room. Bankotsu saw Kagome inside, and with her was Inuyasha. Kagome held a magazine.

"Look at this magazine Inuyasha." She threw it on the ground. It's written that you are marrying the daughter of Hikinto Tashio. And you get the Tashio Studios as a marrying gift."

"It will be just written and these gossips will print out every day. God damnit," Inuyasha cursed.

He walked up to Kagome. "Do you know why? Because, we have to make the biggest movie yet. Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu. I am the producer for it. You're the heroine. And Tashio is the man who helps us in this movie," Inuyasha explained.

He held Kagome. "Kagome, he serves four million in this movie because I agreed to marry his daughter. Now please stop behaving like a child and go and shoot."

"You always think about profit. You're marrying the Tashio's daughter just because of this. But please define me this, Mr. Takahashi; How can you do this marriage? Because you're already married- to me."

Bankotsu gasped. He now understood what was going on. Inuyasha turned around. "Please Kagome, say it quietly. What if someone you, then what? Why don't you understand Kagome?"

"Why don't you understand Inuyasha? It's been two years since our marriage but I still can't take your hand in front a few people. One little kiss is very important for me. My one little kiss is somehow worth more than the Tashio's four million."

"Really?" Inuyasha gripped Kagome's shoulders. "I'll tell you about your one little kiss. The day you go out with your one little kiss, Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu will end. Because no one will give me a coin for a married heroine's picture. Your one little kiss will end everything Kagome, not only your career, my future too."

Kagome watched Inuyasha turn his back to her. "My future is with you Inuyasha. I'm your wife. You have to accept me between all of them. And I have a right to this happiness."

Bankotsu began remembering what he had told Kagome that day about being happy. He saw Kagome extend out her hand. "And taking my hand, I ask for my rights today. Don't I deserve to be happy? Someone told me I deserve the world's greatest happiness- and for me it's you Inuyasha."

"What nonsense is this Kagome? You have to do Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu. After this movie is complete, a few months later, we will tell everyone. Kay?"

"Everyone will know in a few months, Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned around. "What? What do you mean?" Kagome looked deeply into his eyes. "I mean that I'm pregnant, and you are going to be a father Inuyasha."

Bankotsu widened his eyes. Inuyasha stared back. "What? You are pregnant?" He walked up to Kagome. "Fantastic. Why didn't you tell me before?" Kagome smiled weakly. "Is it true?" Inuyasha's answer was his hug.

Bankotsu turned his back to them and let tears roll down his face. He couldn't see them like this. He'd loved Kagome with all his heart. He'd so many dreams, so many hopes. They'd met, they'd even become friends, they'd spent time together. Was it all for nothing? Why had he met Kagome if all this was going to happen? Bankotsu sank to his knees and closed his eyes. Then he realized he couldn't stay here anymore and he left.

_I'm neither dead nor alive _

_Oh what do I do_

_What has fate written for me? _

_Even nature commiserates with me _

_How do I pass the days and nights without you? _

_I'm neither dead or alive_

_When a dream shatters in a flash _

_The world seems an empty place _

_When there's no loved one left _

_The world seems an empty place_

_Why does this happen? _

_When the heart weeps _

_The winds sob along, the world feels empty _

_Nights are cold and unforgiving_

_The days are colorless _

_There's only loneliness and desolation _

_And here I am, every moment without my love _

_When a dream shatters in a flash _

_The world seems an empty place _

_When there's no loved one left _

_The world seems an empty place_

_In this hard land _

_Are hard faces and hard hearts _

_Why are you wandering around aimlessly? _

_You're not going to find anything here, my heart_

_When a dream shatters in a flash _

_The world seems an empty place _

_When there's no loved one left _

_The world seems an empty place _

_Why does this happen? _

_When the heart weeps _

_The winds sob along, the world feels empty _

_When a dream shatters in a flash _

_The world seems an empty place _

_When there's no loved one left _

_The world seems an empty place _

_Empty to me_

Bankotsu walked back to the set to get Jakotsu. He saw everyone running away. There was a storm. The wind blew leaves everywhere around Bankotsu. He knew his hair was a mess but he didn't bother to fix it. Rain fell. Bankotsu stopped walking and looked up.

Jakotsu ran over to Bankotsu he grabbed his hand and took him away. "Let's go home Bankotsu." Bankotsu followed silently.

**At the bridge**

Bankotsu had his back turned to Kagome's bill board. "Kagome you've done what is right. You chose your happiness, and don't think that my heart is broken." He waved. "No, no. I'm happy. Because…"

Bankotsu turned around to face Kagome. "Because you're happy. But… do tell Mr. Inuyasha that I left him this time only for you. If I get him in the next life then I'll… stupid, bastard, rascal. Mind it. Please mind it Kagome."

Bankotsu wiped away his tears. "Hey, you aren't getting bored are you? Thanks."

His tears started falling again. After seeing Jakotsu, Bankotsu wiped them away again. Jakotsu held out his hands. Bankotsu tried punching him in the chest. When he couldn't do it, he accepted Jakotsu's hug. Jakotsu smiled, glad he'd taken his hug.

**Outside the set of Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu**

Bankotsu walked around until he heard a car coming. He saw that it was Inuyasha and Kagome. He opened the metal doors and ran inside.


	8. Her Death

Kittyb78: Yea, poor Bankotsu

Yuti-Chan: It is broken

CutStone: I feel sorry for him too

Animehplife: I'll be sure to write more

Banny'sLittleBunny: It's sad but this chapter is even sadder

Crystal9: I hope you didn't cry too hard

Unsigned reviews: Thank you and please make accounts

* * *

Inuyasha opened the doors to the set of Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu, carrying Kagome in his arms. She wore a black long-sleeved, long black skirt, matching black scarf, and a red rose in her hair. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and it was curled.

Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha, where did you bring me? I don't want to see any set.' Inuyasha set her down to turn on the lights. "To show you our Kagome's set," he answered.

"Is it true?"

Inuyasha turned on the lights. And Kagome saw the set for the first time. It was a beautiful set. A small set of stairs stood ten feet away from her. The floor was tile with orange and white diamonds decorated on it. Each of the walls had balconies. The ceiling was high and hanging from it was a chandelier.

"It's beautiful Inuyasha," Kagome said in awe when Inuyasha came to stand next to her. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. "Come. This…." Inuyasha spread out his arms. "This is the set of Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu. The biggest set of the biggest movie of Japan."

Kagome followed Inuyasha. He stopped walking. "But now there is no shooting. In fact, in a couple of days, it will break down."

Kagome let her sad eyes scan the mansion. She was sad that such a beautiful set would go to waste. She pressed her lips together. Inuyasha saw this. He drew Kagome close to him. "I was going to do this movie for you." He cupped her face with his hands. "And no one can take your place, Kagome."

Inuyasha pulled his hands away and turned around. "But before it breaks down, there will be a celebration. For our marriage."

Bankotsu hid behind one of the walls closest to the door and listened to everything Inuyasha was telling Kagome. He was happy for her, but it hurt him.

Kagome smiled. "Is it true Inuyasha?" Inuyasha grabbed her hand again. "Of course, of course my life." He pointed to the door. "Here, our guests will arrive from the door."

"And here…." Inuyasha spread out his arms to the stage. The stage had red curtains at the sides. By the curtains stood a statue of an angel plating a violin. "Here, will be a forty piece orchestra playing your favorite songs."

Inuyasha took her in front of the stairs. "And here will be a big fountain which, instead of water, falls champagne." He looked up. "And here, under the shadow of this beautiful chandelier, is the place of our marriage, where we will take our vows before everyone."

When Inuyasha touched her cheek, Kagome held his waist. "I can't believe it Inuyasha." Inuyasha carried Kagome in his arms and spun her around. Kagome laughed happily.

Bankotsu couldn't take it. He looked at them one last time before taking the snow globe Kagome had given him and leaving out the door.

Inuyasha put Kagome down. Kagome stopped laughing and put her hands on Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha, I never thought you could love me this much. I'm sorry I didn't believe in you."

She hugged Inuyasha aAnd smiled. Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I'm sorry… That you trusted me." Kagome's smile turned into a frown.

"If you couldn't do this, then how could I see our dreams?" Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome as she tried to break free. "But I have seen it."

Inuyasha let go of Kagome "To be the biggest man of this industry's work. And now, that work come bigger like this."

Inuyasha dug his nails into Kagome's arm through her shirt. "It can break your trust but not this dream." Kagome flinched. "You're hurting me Inuyasha," Kagome cried. "No you're hurting me," Inuyasha yelled.

He once again let go of Kagome. "Did you ever think? No, obviously not. Why?" Kagome put one hand on Inuyasha's chest again and use the other one to tough his cheek.

"Why did you do this?" Inuyasha asked her. "Everything was perfect. We had the Tashio's money." He pulled Kagome to him. Kagome gasped.

"You were going to be Japan's biggest heroine and me the biggest producer but no. It's just your one little kiss, one little kiss, now you listen to me. I cannot marry you nor can I return the Tashio's money.'

Kagome touched Inuyasha's cheek again but Inuyasha put her hand back down.

"That's it. There's only one way." He threw Kagome towards the stairs. "Inuyasha." She used her hands for support to look up at Inuyasha but she did not get up.

"Because of you I'll have to destroy this whole set."

"I'm sorry."

"What a shit. I have made arrangements to burn it. But it can't burn alone." Inuyasha took out his cigar lighter. "Here, the cause burns with it- you."

Kagome widened her eyes. Inuyasha began walking backwards with his cigar lighter. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I think it's fair enough."

Inuyasha held his now lit cigar lighter. Kagome stood up, shaking her head. "No… Inuyasha."

But it was too late. Inuyasha had already dropped it. The fire started and made its way to the stairs where Kagome stood. It blocked her path so she was unable to get away. She screamed. 'No. Inuyasha. Inuyasha."

Ignoring Kagome's screams, Inuyasha walked away, going out the door. The fire had grew into smaller fires around the whole set. After Inuyasha walked out the door, the fire blocked it.

"Inuyasha, please. Inuyasha."

**Outside the set**

It was dark out. Bankotsu stomped his foot. He looked at the snow globe. He held it up and then threw it into a small pond.

As Inuyasha was about to walk to his car, he looked at the window to see Kagome hitting it with her hand, begging him to let her out. "Inuyasha. Open please. Open."

Inuyasha took the cigarette from his mouth and held it in his hand. He put two of his fingers to his lips and placed them on the window. Kagome widened her eyes, knowing he was about to leave. And he did. "No, no, Inuyasha."

Bankotsu turned around to see Kagome in the fire through the window. He saw Inuyasha knock down the sign that read ' the set of Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu' and get into his car. As he was leaving, Bankotsu ran to the window. "Kagome."

"Bankotsu let me out." Bankotsu tried opening the metal doors but it was locked.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha stooped driving when he saw his bodyguards. "Check that she can't go outside," Inuyasha told them after pulling down his window.

"Okay sir."

His bodyguards got into their car. Inuyasha drove off.

**With Bankotsu and Kagome**

Bankotsu slammed his hands on the window. Kagome closed her eyes and cried. She knew no matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't be able to get out.

But Bankotsu however did not give up. He saw rocks by the edge of the grass and decided to use one to break the window.

As he went to get it, Kagome saw a car pull by and two men came out. She recognized them. They were Inuyasha's bodyguards.

"Bankotsu." She pounded on the window with her hands, hoping Bankotsu would hear her

Bankotsu saw the bodyguards. He ran to the window quickly, hoping to break it open before the bodyguards would get him. But it was too late.

One of the bodyguards kicked Bankotsu and he fell, dropping the rock. Kagome cried as he was once again kicked. Bankotsu flipped over twice on the ground. He was hurt and yet he got up only to be once again knocked back down to the ground.

He grabbed a flower pot while being dragged back by each of his legs by both bodyguards. Bankotsu used the flower pot to hit the guys in the face. They let go.

"Stop Bankotsu."

Bankotsu got up.

Kagome stopped her pounding an looked at Bankotsu. She looked into him deeply and saw the determination in his eyes. Determination to save her. The leaves blowing around him. The blood pouring from his mouth.

Bankotsu walked to the window and he broke Kagome form her gaze. He carried the flower pot and was about to break the window. Kagome put her head down.

Just as he was about to break the window, one of the men stopped Bankotsu by pulling him away.

Kagome placed her hand on the window

Bankotsu placed his hand where Kagome's was. Both of the bodyguards slammed his back onto the ground. Bankotsu cried in pain, but he still got up.

One of the men punched him in his chin. The other one punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the face.

Bankotsu fell on his stomach. Then he was once again kicked in the stomach by the same man and laid on his back.

Inuyasha's bodyguards saw that Bankotsu was unable to get up and left.

After they left, Bankotsu forced himself to his feet. He looked at the window. Kagome wasn't there. He grabbed another rock and broke through the window.

**Inside**

Bankotsu raced through the burning house looking for Kagome. It was burning inside and the ceiling was starting to come apart. Pieces of the ceiling fell down, landing near Bankotsu. Bankotsu called out for Kagome. "Kagome…"

Hearing Bankotsu's voice, Kagome ran down the stairs. "Bankotsu." The fire grew bigger. "Bankotsu."

Bankotsu heard her voice. "Kagome." Kagome followed the voice and found Bankotsu across the stairs over to the next hallway. Bankotsu stood near a window. The window exploded.

"BANKOTSU."

Bankotsu ran through a curtain and caught fire onto his jacket. Kagome was right down the hall.

As Bankotsu ran past another window, it exploded too. Bankotsu slid under and managed to escape from getting caught in the explosion.

Bankotsu went through another curtain, and that was when he found Kagome. Kagome had her arm over her head. Feeling that Bankotsu was near, Kagome turned around.

Bankotsu extended his hand out. Kagome motionlessly did the same.

Kagome and Bankotsu walked closer to each other, Kagome walking down the stairs, and him slowly coming to her. He extended out his arm to Kagome. Bankotsu's hand was covered in thick, black blood, dripping down his wrist.

Kagome smiled and was about to reach out for Bankotsu's hand but she couldn't.

The fire quickly made it's way to the telescope that stood in between Bankotsu and Kagome. As it caught in flames, there was a huge cloud of fire.

Kagome turned around.

Bankotsu fell into the cloud of fire. Another window exploded. Bankotsu was thrown back and went out the window. He rolled onto the grass and onto the road.

Bankotsu got up, hoping to go back and save Kagome before it was too late. But it was too late.

He saw the top of the mansion explode. And after a second explosion, the mansion blew up in flames.


	9. Their Death

Kittyb78; Thanks for betaing

Yuti-Chan: Inuyasha did it so he could continue making his movie

Animephlife: I'll write soon. I update once a week

Cutstone: Yes, we can all agree that Inuyasha is a jerk in this story

Banny'sLittleBunny: Kagome died and Bankotsu will die in this chapter

Crystal9: I hope you don't cry in this chapter too

Unsigned reviews: Please make accounts and thank you

* * *

Bankotsu stood watching the set go up in flames. He heard a beeping noise. When he turned around, he closed his eyes because of the lights. It was a car. The car hit Bankotsu and he fell down to the ground.

Bankotsu sighed in exhaustion and groaned. He wasn't able to save Kagome.

Bankotsu saw that the person driving the car was Sesshomaru Kira. With him was his pregnant wife, who he was rushing to the hospital.

Sesshomaru quickly got out of his car and ran over to Bankotsu's side. "Oh my God." Bankotsu saw him mouth these words before he passed out.

**In the hospital**

Bankotsu lay on his back on a bed as he was being rushed to the operation room.

Rin was being rushed into the labor room to deliver her baby.

**In the operatiing room**

Three doctors and two nurses stood around Bankotsu, trying to save him. They cleaned the blood on his chest. One of the doctors pressed his hands to where Bankotsu's heart was.

Bankotsu breathed heavily before he closed his eyes. A picture of Kagome, when he first met her that night appeared in his head.

The doctors used shockers on Bankotsu. He drew in a deep breath. He remembered Kagome spinning around with her scarf on the day he took her to the set he rented.

The doctors tried again. Bankotsu took in a deeper breath. He remembered Kagome again, smiling at him and then her holding out her hand to him.

The next moment, Bankotsu stopped breathing.

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru stood outside Rin's room with his secretary. A nurse came out. "Congratulations Mr. Kira, you have a son."

Sesshomaru walked into Rin's room. Rin smiled and handed him their baby. "I want to name it Bankotsu." Sesshomaru smiled and kissed the top of Bankotsu's head.

He looked through the window and saw a doctor come out, talking to his secretary. Sesshomaru took one last look at the baby and handed it back to Rin. He went to go see what happened to the man he hit on accident.

"What happened doctor?"

"Mr. Kira I'm afraid….it's bad news. The man you brought in…we couldn't save him. He passed away a short while ago."

"Oh my God. What will happen now, Naasin?"

Naasin put a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Don't worry sir. It was an accident. The doctor was saying he was like that before your car hit him."

"But Naasin…what about his family?"

"I'm your secretary, I'll handle it."

The doctor took Sesshomaru to Bankotsu's room. The doctor tried to explain about him. Sesshomaru didn't listen, He could only stare at the dead body.

Sesshomaru and the doctor shook hands with each other.

After Sesshomaru left, the doctor walked over to Bankotsu's bed, and pulled the sheets over Bankotsu.


	10. Bankotsu Kira

kittyb78: I know. It's really sad.

Yuti-Chan: He died too. And no Inuyasha won't get away with that

Crystal9: You won't have to cry anymore

CutStone: Inuyasha should have

Banny'sLittleBunny: I told you Bankotsu would

Unsigned reviews: Thank you and please make accounts

* * *

**22 years later**

A crowd of people and a media stood in front of the mansion owned by Sesshoumaru Kira. A reporter held the microphone in front of her as shetalked. "Today is superstar Sesshoumaru Kira's son, Bankotsu Kira's birthday. And all his fans are here to wish him…" She held the microphone to the crowd. "Happy birthday!" the crowd screamed.

**Inside**

A man slept in his bed.

"_I will have a bed set with a round bed."_

His servants opened the curtains.

"_And when I will wake up in the morning, before putting my feet on the ground…" _The man rubbed his eyes and put his feet into his slippers that another one of his servant had put by his bed. _"One servant will put slippers into my feet."_

He put on his robe.

"_I will wear my silk gown." _The man stood up as another servant came to his bed with a cart. He took a glass of water from the cart and drank it. After finishing, he tossed the empty glass to one of his servants and walked out the door. _"Another servant will bring me a glass of orange juice."_

While walking down the hall, he took another glass. It had orange juice instead of water inside.

Another man older, walked over to him, painting at his watch. The man put his arm around the older man and ignored him. He walked out to his balcony which showed the view of the crowd standing in front of his house.

The crowd screamed and waved . The man waved back , with his free hand. He held his glass, drinking his juice. As the man pulled his glass down, his face was revealed. His face resembled Bankotsu's. Bankotsu Shichinintai Swatafly. The man who had died years ago.

Another man came onto the balcony. It was Sesshoumaru Kira. The crowd's screams got bigger. 'Bankotsu." Bankotsu smiled. "Hey dad." Sesshoumaru hugged Bankotsu. "Happy birthday son.''

"Thanks dad."

"Love you."

They pulled apart and waved together.

**Later**

"Look, here comes superstar Bankotsu Kira," a man told his friend. Bankotsu rode on his red motorcycle, going for his shooting. The man's friend looked at his watch. "He's only four hours late," he said in sarcasm. A crowd awaited for Bankotsu in front of his studio. Bankotsu got off his motorcycle. He waved.

"Sir, autograph," a man insisted, holding a piece of paper and pen.

"Shut up," Bankotsu rudely told the man as he walked past him.

"In real life he's really short."

**In the studio**

A man checked his watch. He sighed and took a look at his dad who had fallen asleep in a wheelchair. He shook him. "Dad, it's 4 o'clock. When will the hero get here?" he asked his dad. "It looks like I'll have an attack," the dad answered.

Just then Bankotsu came in with his fan girls following.

"Come on everybody wake up, the hero is here."

The two men got up. "Sir are you ready? The director asked. "Yes director," Bankotsu answered. 'Let me hear the scene.

"Sir, as you see, this is the climax scene," the director explained. "Mmm," Bankotsu murmured, not really paying attention. The director continued. "In this, our heroine, Natasha, is going to marry our villain, Toku." He pointed at them. Bankotsu looked to see Natasha and Toku in bride and groom clothing.

"Oh that so rocks babe." The director stared. "Rocks?' Bankotsu nodded. "Uh, Bluetooth, Nokia." He pointed to his ear. "You keep talking and I'll keep talking."

The director sighed and went on. " Sir, Taro, you, your heart is breaking. You want to say to the heroine, "Natasha, I love you very much" but you can't say it." Bankotsu laughed. "Why? Am I mute?" Bankotsu asked in sarcasm.

"Correct sir."

"Huh."

"Remember your mother's death scene?"

"There's also a mother in this movie?!"

"No sir, in your mother's death scene, you shouted so much that your voice was gone forever. At this point, for the last time you want to see Natasha. But you can't see her."

"Why, why."

"Because you are blind too."

"Oh, I am blind. I see."

"No sir, you don't."

"I don't?"

"Sir, the background music begins and your walk away from the marriage starts. Natasha turns around and sees you"

"Wow, wow, wow. Natasha sees me? Natasha is blind."

"No sir you are blind."

"No, I am mute."

"Sir you are mute and also blind. And when Natasha says, "Please stop Taro," you won't stop because you are deaf too."

"What the fish?"

"In the background and foreground, you and your heart's voice-"

"Wow, wow. One second. Okay I'm angry now."

The girls sighed.

"Voice."

"One second, let me say the dialogues. "Natasha, I want to take you away from the wedding spot right now but I am helpless. I can not get up from the wheel chair and both my hands are…cut off.?"

"Gone sir."

"Both my hands are cut? What the hell is this/ in this film, is there any working body part of the hero or not?"

"Of course sir. As you see, his painful heart-"

"It won't pain in the heart but it definitely will pain in the head, after watching this movie. This movie will get critical claim and also awards. But let me tell you; this movie is a flop."

"Flop?" The director gasped.

"Yes. This movie is gone. You are dead old man. You are dead." Hearing this scared the director. "No, no." Bankotsu thought for a moment. "Listen, listen. As usual I'll think of something. In this situation there has to be an item song to express the pain."

"Item song?"

"Yes. Like…pain of…helplessness. No I've done helplessness. Pain of rock.. No, no. got it. Pain of disco."

The director looked uncertain. "But sir, the hero has no hands, eyes, ear…how can he do disco?"

Bankotsu slapped the scrip into his face. "Idiot. It's a dream sequence. Bankotsu can do anything. Come on girls."

Bankotsu made kissing noises. He looked back. "And our heroine is very bad. Is she your girlfriend?" The director pointed to his dad. "No, it's father's." Bankotsu nudged him. "Father…I'm sorry father. Bring four or five more item girls besides her. I'm telling you, our movie will be a hit because of this song. Now cheer up. And pack up."

Bankotsu smiled and left. The girls followed him.

The director and his dad looked at each other. "Pack up?"


	11. Memories

Bankotsu got dressed and went to the stage to do the item song. Bankotsu was dressed as a firefighter. He wore a hat and carried a hose (fake) on his shoulder. And he wore jeans. No shirt. His back-up dancers were all girls.

_That beauty, white fairy_

_Did some sort of magic_

_Took the sleep from these eyes. The heart is full of restlessness_

_In my heart is the pain of disco, the pain of disco, the pain of disco_

_Woe is me, I am lost and how many people can I tell_

_The pain of disco, the pain of disco. The season of beauty it is in my heart. What a feeling it is in my dreams_

_What can I say about what I have? _

_The feeling in my dreams, stung so badly. So I roam in London, Paris, New York, Alai, San Francisco. Every moment I had the wish to see my dreams come true. Every moment she took over me. When she dropped and rained on to me. Then suddenly I was alone. My lover on the twenty-sixth of the previous month. In my heart is the pain of disco, the pain of disco, the pain of disco_

_In my heart is the pain of disco, the pain of disco, the pain of disco_

_In my heart is the pain of disco, the pain of disco, the pain of disco_

_Pain of disco_

The director wanted to end the song with fire shooting from the tanks put on the stage. It was supposed to be a surprise. Bankotsu didn't know about it. "Start the fire."

As soon as the fire came up from the stage, Bankotsu felt himself getting sweaty. He put his hands on his head and started breathing heavily. The producer saw this. "Cut the scene," Shikininto ordered.

After the fire was gone, Bankotsu fell to the ground. The girls screamed. Shikininto ran over to Bankotsu. "Bankotsu are you okay?"

Bankotsu didn't answer.

Everyone else came rushing to his side. Shikininto glared. "Who brought up the fire? Don't you know he has a phobia of fire?"

The director gasped. "A fear of fire?" He turned to his dad. "I didn't know.

"Take me home," Bankotsu told Shikininto. Someone from the crowd gave Bankotsu a bottle of water. "No, no." Shikininto waved his hand. "Back up." Everyone gasped. "Pack up?" The director cried.

"Back up," Shikininto repeated.

**Outside**

Shikininto helped Bankotsu get to the car. Bankotsu had changed clothes and there was a crowd outside. Shikininto and Bankotsu made their way through the crowd. "Please everyone…"

As Bankotsu reached the car and was about to open the door, he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. Bankotsu turned around to see a woman who looked about the age of fifty. "My son, where did you go? You know how long I have been waiting for you…"

Bankotsu ignored her. "Security."

"When are you coming back home? Tell me," The security guards pulled her away. Bankotsu took this time to get into the car. "Let's go."

"Listen. Bankotsu. No, no. let me go." She looked through the window, crying.

"Who is this old woman?" Bankotsu asked Shikininto. "Looking at her I feel something."

"She is mentally ill. She thinks she is your son," Shikininto replied. "Dude I am a star. All the woman in Japan think of me as their son. That is good…"He looked at the window. "But this is not. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

Bankotsu looked at the window again. "You can get hurt, please move." Bankotsu tapped on the driver's seat. "Come on, move it."

The car drove off and the woman could not catch up. A man stopped her from running. He watched the car drive off. "Look Jakotsu, he left me again." Jakotsu shook his head. "Mom, why do you trouble yourself? That's not our Bankotsu. He's Bankotsu Kira. Only his face resembles our Bankotsu's."

"No Jakotsu. That was my Bankotsu. My son, Bankotsu. Security that was my son Bankotsu." The security guard rolled his eyes. "Yes. Yes. And he is my father."

**At Bankotsu's house**

Bankotsu sat in his bed as the doctor examined him. "There are many reasons for headaches and blackouts but he doesn't have any of them." The doctor left.

Bankotsu turned to Shikininto. "Shikininto, cancel all the dates of that fool producer and his son and give all the dates to our superhero movie. Superheroes are in."

"I will give the dates but how can they create the set in one day?" Shikininto asked. "Oh shut up. If there is no set then we can shoot in a real location. Everything is okay with me okay?"

Shikininto laughed. "Okay."

**In the car**

"I've been driving this car for over an hour," Bankotsu whined. "Where is this place? Couldn't you set up the set near home?"

"We were going to set up the set near home, but you said to make it a real location. And in such less time, the real location is ready."

"What's so special about this location?"

"The studio is completely burnt."

"Then…then why are we going there?"

"It's quite perfect according to the look the director wants. He wanted ruins and no such place is worse than this."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I heard that twenty-two years ago, there was a great incident. It was a big set. But before the shooting began, a fire took place and everything burnt. The picture was banned in which the set was chosen, but along with it the whole studio was wasted. A very unlucky place."

"What a wonderful location. It's unlucky, the set got burned, studio was wasted, the movie was banned. Well done Shikininto. Well done idiot."

As Bankotsu's car was about to go in, two security guards opened the gate. Bankotsu stared inside. "Shikininto, did we come here before?" Shikininto shook his head. "It's not possible. No on comes here. It's the first shooting here in 22 years."

Bankotsu looked at all of the ruins. He heard voices in his head.

"_Your bill for two months is due. Who will clear it, your father?"_

He kept driving.

"_Star. Face. Race."_

"_How can I be star with this name?"_

"_Hey where are you going? This is the stars makeup room."_

Bankotsu got out of the car. The film crew came up to him.

"Welcome sir."

"Dude, what a location, check it out. This wide open space."

Bankotsu looked at the makeup room that belonged to Kagome.

"_Hey, I am a star too."_

"Shikininto, come with us. I'll show you the makeup room," the director insisted. "The second floor on this building," Bankotsu said. "Right," answered the director. "But how did you know?" Bankotsu shrugged.

Bankotsu looked back at another building. This one looked even more familiar to him. He walked over there. The first thing he noticed was the crack in the window. It looked like it was made by a rock. He walked on the steps to the door and went to put his hand into the crack in the window.

Just as he was about to touch it, Bankotsu got a picture in his head of a girl behind the door, pounding against it, trapped in a fire. Bankotsu screamed and backed away from the door. "Wow. Creepy dude. Wow."

Bankotsu turned around when he heard a voice. "Sir, the shooting is back there." Bankotsu nodded. "Yeah, yeah." He took another look at the window. "Damn."

**Shooting**

Bankotsu wore his superhero costume. "God, I am so hot. Babes, what kind of costumes do you make. You torture the actors. I am a star."

The girls touched his hair. Bankotsu sighed. "Don't touch my hair please. And what's the reason of wearing this underwear over the costume? What is this?"

"Dude, you are a superhero. Loveman," the director reminded Bankotsu. "Oh please I feel more like a moron man."

"Come on Bankotsu, Spiderman and Superman wear it like that."

"Okay, okay. And anyways, this is my last shot. You know I don't do retakes."

"That's right. Now we are starting."

Everyone walked behind the cameras. "Action."

A girl stood out on the balcony. "Loveman, save me." Bankotsu looked up. "Loveman to the rescue."

Bankotsu flew. His cape was attached to a rope. The rope was attached to the buildings. As Bankotsu moved, it looked like he was really flying. Bankotsu flew to the balcony.

The girl smiled. "Loveman…." Bankotsu pointed to himself. "To the rescue. Come, fly with me.' Bankotsu held onto the girl as they both flew down and landed safely on the ground. "So baby did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"Come on, let's dance."

Just as they were about to dance, rain fell. "Aww. What the fish. Why don't they check with the weather guy?"

A man followed behind Bankotsu with an umbrella. They walked inside the building. "I don't believe this." Bankotsu looked outside. "Hey hero, go bring me coffee."

The 'hero" went.

As Bankotsu watched him leave, he heard a door slam. He walked down the hallway. "Hello. Who's there dude? Hello. Anyone here?'

He walked farther down the hall. Suddenly, the lights turned on. Bankotsu gasped. He walked by a room. It looked familiar to him. He opened the door to see a girl inside, throwing papers. Though she didn't seem real. She looked…blurry. Bankotsu took little steps closer to her.

A man walked to the girl. He also looked blurry. They looked like they were fighting but Bankotsu couldn't hear anything. The girl held out her hand. Bankotsu was about to touch it but then he saw another man. The man was looking at the two through the vents. It was…him.

The door opened.

"Sir…"

Bankotsu gasped.

"What are you doing here?"

Bankotsu looked around him. Everything changed. the room was all dusty and everything was covered in sheets. Bankotsu shook his head and hurried out of the room.

**Outside**

Bankotsu was about to get into his car but then he saw something on the ground in front of the mansion with the crack in the window in the door. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a snow globe. As soon as Bankotsu picked it up, it played a musical tune. Bankotsu stared at the snow globe.


	12. Inuyasha

**Award ceremony**

A media stood outside the award ceremony that was about to take place inside. The media went asking people who they thought was going to get the best actor award. "Who's going to win the best actor award?"

"My friend Bankotsu Kira, He should get it."

"Well I think Bankotsu Kira is just wow!"

The reporter brought the microphone over to Bankotsu's rival, Jomei Kiyoshi. "Don't be stupid, I'm going to win of course."

The reporter took the microphone and sang, "Okay, okay."

"I'm here to protest against this ceremony."

"Okay."

"What okay? There's only F-kay."

The reporter sang, "Okay, okay, okay."

"Of course it will be given to my son Ebisu Cho." Ebisu Cho said, "I think uh…I t will have to be me."

"Bankotsu and I… I shouldn't say this in front of the camera. We're just good friends."

"Bankotsu Kira and me… are just good friends."

"Bankotsu and me… we're just good friends."

"I think we should give it to Bankotsu Kira."

"Bankotsu Kira who?"

**Inside**

"And this year's best actor nominees are who? Have a look."

A video was shown on the TV. "The best actor nominees are Dai Maro in "Doom 5." This time he's not a cop. This time he's not with a babe. This time he's not going to lose… because this time he's not in the movie." The scene shows Dai Maro taking off his sunglasses and saying, "What?" He looks around the room and leaves.

The crowd claps. "C'mon Dai."

"Bankotsu Kira in 'Another Happy Ending.' The scene shows Bankotsu and a girl running towards each other. Bankotsu hugs her and says, "Wow, Keitaro must have heard the name."

"Bankotsu Kira once again in "I am There Too." The scene is the same, except this time he kisses the (same) girl and says, "Wow, Keitaro must have heard the name."

"Matsu Ume in "The Return of Kaori." The scene shows Matsu getting out of a car and seeing bandits shooting at him with guns. But he blocks all the bullets with his hands, puts it in his mouth, spits out the metal part, and throws the bullets into the forest creating an explosion. The bandits look puzzled. Matsu takes his guns and shoots them.

Matsu's fans cheer and his girlfriend kisses him.

"Oh, tough fight, Anyway the people giving out the awards are the living legends, Para and Ryuichi Tariku."

The audience claps.

Para has the microphone. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Ryuichi takes the microphone from him and says, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. A good actor means the person who brings out somebody's soul into his soul and projects the emotions and the right kinds of emotions and he is a good actor…"

Para took out a piece of paper from the envelope he held and read it.

Matsu's girlfriend pointed at him. Shikininto patted Bankotsu on the shoulder. Dai began to stand up.

"And the winner id Bankotsu Kira."

Dai's smile disappeared. Matsu's girlfriend starts clapping. Bankotsu jumps up and cheers, Dai looked at Bankotsu. He waved, giving him a thumbs up and forced a smile. He sat back down and forced himself to clap.

Matsu pulled on his girlfriend's hair. "You're laughing a lot right? A lot?" His friends held him back. "Let go. This is my award. This is cheating. This is a fraud. The award is a fraud."

Bankotsu walked down the red carpet to get his award.

He started having visions.

_"I will have an award right?"_

_"Of course you will."_

_"First take this. From me, a bottle award."_

_"For me?"_

_"Yes."_

Bankotsu's dad put a hand on Bankotsu's shoulder. That's when he noticed his dad there, walking beside him. Bankotsu smiled. He walked on the stage.

The audience clapped.

Dai was still clapping. He muttered words under his breath as Bankotsu took the award from Para and Ryuichi. He took pictures with them. Bankotsu remembered taking pictures with some kids and another guy as he did this. He walked over to the microphone to make his speech.

"Yo, I just want to say. I …"

"_I have tried that long to achieve you that everything …"_

"I have tried that long to achieve you that everything conspires me to meet with you."

_"They say if you want something…"_

"They say if you sincerely want something to be yours, all the universe starts turning things to get you to meet with them."

"_Today all of you…"_

"Today all of you have made me meet with my love.

"_Thank you…."_

"Thank you. Thank you very much

"_And today…"_

"And today, you have all believed in me, so much. So much, that I feel like the king of the world. And I have also believed that like our films, our lives also get alright till the end. Happy endings. If it's not all right, then it isn't the end. The picture is still remaining."

Shikininto looked at Sesshoumaru and started clapping along with everyone else.

Jakotsu watched the whole thing on television. He gasped, remembering Bankotsu's speech. He realized it was really him, like Kora said. He smiled. "Banny."

**Party**

Bankotsu sat alone at a table. He saw his dad coming. "Bankotsu, come on. This party is for you. People are here you meet you-" Sesshoumaru saw Bankotsu looking around the room. He sat next to him. "Son, are you okay?"

"I don't know dad. I don't know. I was thinking… what if I wasn't your son. I wasn't Bankotsu Kira. I was some ordinary Bankotsu. Some Bankotsu, Then…" he looked the room again. "I could have never got all this. This stardom, name, and maybe in my hand…" he took a bottle of beer and held it. "I would have been holding a bottle besides an award, lying drunk somewhere. I… I want to promise you something today dad."

Sesshoumaru listened.

"I will work hard and I'll try to be a better actor. And if not that, I will try being a better son dad. Yea."

Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu got up. Sesshoumaru smiled. "Bankotsu son… I'm so proud of you."

They hugged.

After pulling apart, Sesshoumaru put his arm around Bankotsu. "Come son. This party is for you and the special guests. And get ready for the surprise."

One of Bankotsu's best friends, Sakura, stood on the stage with her back turned. "Ladies and gentlemen, this one's for my dear friend and my favorite hero. Bankotsu Kira. Okay. We love you."

She turned around and walked off the stage to Bankotsu. That was the surprise. Sakura and Bankotsu were going to sing the song from one of their movies.

Bankotsu began singing.

_Look at this night; it's brimming with madness _

_Stories are created on such nights _

_Everything is so beautiful so charming _

_So many stars have descended on earth _

_No one has any wits left _

_Just us, our hearts and our lovers _

_There's complete madness in the air _

_There's no guide or leader _

_No one can be accused of that _

_Just total madness in the air _

_All hot girls put your hands up and say Oh I love you All cool boys come make some noise and say Oh I love you_

_The night is passionate, pulsing with excitement _

_Its intoxication is deep and strong _

_Silky tresses flowing _

_Slow breaths mingling _

_These are the signs _

_No one has any wits left _

_Just us, our hearts and our lovers _

_There's complete madness in the air There's no guide or leader _

_No one can be accused of that _

_Just total madness in the air _

_All hot girls put your hands up and say Oh I love you All cool boys come make some noise and say Oh I love you _

_Actually there's a lot of peace to be found here_

_But this heart has gone insane _

_Fill each moment with your dreams _

_And tell everyone _

_The secrets of life _

_No one has any wits left _

_Just us, our hearts and our lovers _

_There's complete madness in the air _

_There's no guide or leader _

_No one can be accused of that _

_Just total madness in the air _

_All hot girls put your hands up and say Oh I love you All cool boys come on make some noise and say Oh I love you_

_Oh I love you_

The song ended. Everyone including Bankotsu began clapping. Then he stopped. He saw a man come into the party, smoking. His dad walked over to him. They hugged. His dad pointed to Bankotsu. As soon as the man turned to look at him, the memories started to come back. Bankotsu remembered when he first saw Kagome, how he met her, the time he pretended he was a star, the time he saved her, when Kagome gave him the snow globe.

Bankotsu gasped at all the visions coming into his head. He got more. He remembered looking out the window with his mom, him and Jakotsu touching their hair, him and his mom hugging.

Then he got the bad memories. Kagome trapped in the fire, pounding against the window, Inuyasha knocking down the sign by the door, and Kagome begging for him to let her put.

Inuyasha walked over to Bankotsu with Sesshoumaru. "Bankotsu son, meet my friend Inuyasha Takahashi. He's our top producer. He's been in Hollywood for the last 17 years. He just came back, and he wants to make a big movie with you. It's great. Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled and held out his hand to Bankotsu. "Call me Yash. Everyone in Hollywood does."

Bankotsu glared at him.

Inuyasha saw this and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Son, shake hands. Come on," he told Bankotsu.

Bankotsu held Inuyasha's hand with both of his. Sesshoumaru smiled. "Fantastic." He turned to Inuyasha. "Let's celebrate Inuyasha."

Bankotsu watched them leave.


	13. Reunited

**At Bankotsu's house**

Bankotsu opened the doors to his mother's house. He saw pictures of him all over the walls by the bed. His mom lay on the bed. "Bankotsu," his mom said, getting up . "You came son." Bankotsu walked inside. "Yes mom."

"You took too long. I got scared."

Bankotsu laughed. "Very filmy mom. What's there to be afraid of?" Bankotsu walked to her. "No matter how long I take, I must come home, to you."

"Alright. Then why did you leave me and go?"

"Forgive me today mom. I couldn't recognize you," Bankotsu said, kissing his mom's hand. "And you recognized me. Really, only a mom could have such a heart. A mom's heart is like that." "My son, my prince. My Bankotsu," Kora cried. She hugged Bankotsu.

Jakotsu stood by the door. "Banny." Bankotsu turned around to see Jakotsu. He walked over to the door and hugged him. Bankotsu laughed. "You've become old." Jakotsu nodded. "You…you're still the same. And now you're also a star."

"I remember, you said…"Bankotsu touched his hair," to put Kira after my name."

They laughed.

Kora smiled. "See Jakotsu, I told you my son will surely become star one day." She looked at Bankotsu. "You won't leave me again now, right?"

"No, I won't go anywhere, and this time everything is going to be fine."

"Surely?"

Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked at each other, "Of course," they answered together, laughing.

**On the bridge**

"No one will believe this story Bankotsu."

"Sometimes the truth is different from stories."

"Bankotsu we can't prove anything. And that scoundrel will be saved again. We didn't find Kagome's corpse there Bankotsu," Jakotsu said pointing to the burnt mansion. "We couldn't find anything about you either. Bankotsu without proof-"

"If you want something with all your heart, the whole universe starts doing things to get you to meet with that."

Bankotsu held onto Jakotsu's arms. "Isn't that what we used to say, Jakotsu? That Inuyasha Takahashi is thinking that he is totally saved. There's no witness, nor evidence, but that's the game of nature. God brought him to me, to visit that studio, to recognize myself, to me meeting with mom, to me meeting with you; this is no coincidence Jakotsu. No…this work…someone else is writing this story."

Jakotsu nodded.

"But this time, the ending of the story is in our hands. Jakotsu, I can't forget Kagome's screams. I can't. that time I couldn't save her. I was helpless. I was nothing."

Bankotsu clenched his fist. "But this time the tables are turned. This time justice will be with Kagome. This time everything will be okay, because the picture is still left."

**In Inuyasha's office**

"You want to reopen Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu. That's ridiculous. You must be joking."

"I'm serious Inuyasha. I have been offered four to five scripts daily. I reject them all but…Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu. That's cool. It has emotion, drama, action, romance. I'm sure it's going to be a block buster Inuyasha."

"Reincarnation? Rebirth? Who will believe in all this nowadays?"

"Believing in it doesn't matter. You just have to believe in it."

Inuyasha looked confused.

"As…as a maker. You have to believe in the script as a maker, Inuyasha."

"Call me Yash. Everyone in Hollywood does."

"Inuyasha became Yash. That's funny, Yash."

"And that movie's climax is not even written. I mean…the project was a bloody jinx. Bloody curse."

"Oh fish. What curse? Cursing was just for that insurance company. Who has given you four times the value of that when it got burnt. And you got married to… Tashio's daughter and got the big studio. You went to Hollywood. Millions of dollars you have, you haven't taken one shot, and Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu became the biggest movie of your career. Where? Where is the bloody curse Yash?"

"You know much about me Bankotsu."

"I also know that there was an incident with your actress…what's her name? Ka-"

"Kagome."

"Kagome."

"Yea."

"Kagome what?'

"Kagome Higurashi."

'Kagome Higurashi. What happened. What happened to Kagome Higurashi?"

"She…she disappeared."

"Oh."

"I tried much to find her but…gone."

"Poof. Gone. They say, you can find God if you search. It looks like you didn't intend to find her Yash."

Inuyasha stared.

"I like you. It's a joke. Chill dude-"

"Hey take it away, take it away,' Bankotsu screamed as a waiter brought in a burning cigarette. Inuyasha looked at him. "Are you okay?" he asked. "No. I am not okay. I fear fire."

"Really?"

"I'm scared of fire. I don't know why. And seriously speaking, if you want to do any movie with me then it must be Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu. Other than that I…I'm not interested really."

"You know you're really stubborn."

"I know that."

"I like that. I'm going to America for a month, and when I come back, and you have your actress, we'll shoot."

"You got it. You got it Yash. And don't worry about the climax Yash. I'll write it myself. Come on cheers."

"To a new beginning."

"To a new end Yash."

They laughed.


	14. Kikyo

Sorry for the long wait

To all my reviewers: Thanks

**

* * *

**

**Shooting**

**Day 1**

All the girls auditioning for the role of the heroine for Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu sat in chairs, reading their scripts.

"The value of one little kiss take five," the director said. Jakotsu read the script out loud, "What can you know about the value of one little kiss Ramesh."

"What can you know about the value of one little kiss Ramesh?" Her voice was too squeaky so they tried someone else. "What do you know about the value of one little kiss Yogesh?"

"Not Yogesh, Ramesh, now say it," Jakotsu told the girl.

**Day 2**

"Say one little…" Jakotsu started. "What is this one "little" price?" The girl asked.

**Day 3**

"Say it politely," Jakotsu said, sweetly. "What can you know about the value of one little kiss Ramesh?" The girl said, impolitely.

**Day 4**

"It is God's blessings-" the girl turned to Jakotsu. "I am atheist." Jakotsu sighed.

"It is God's…God's what?"

Kora clenched her teeth. She took a pen and started poking herself with it. "Kill me…kill me. Stupid acting. Kill me," she begged while everyone tried to stop her from doing so.

**Day 5**

"It's every woman's dream-" she laughed.

"It's every woman's dream, one little-" this girl sneezed, "kiss."

"Uh…what else?"

Jakotsu put a hand over his face. Kora stepped up. "Hey. It's every woman's dream, one little kiss," she reminded the girl, angrily.

The next girl just stood there. Jakotsu grew impatient. "Say something."

**Day 7**

"One little kiss, every woman's dream it is," the girl said getting the whole sentence backwards.

**Day 9**

Jakotsu walked up to an old looking woman. "Hey grandma, who let you in?"

"Who are you calling grandma?" She slapped him. "Grandma is my mom." Jakotsu held his cheek. "Oww…"

"Bye Bankotsu."

"Yea."

"If I was 20 years younger, I would do it myself," Kora said while leaving with everyone else. Only Jakotsu and Bankotsu were inside. "The pack up is over Bankotsu. This was the last batch."

"I know whatever. But none of them were like Kagome. You know that dude."

"We will find her Bankotsu. We will surely find one."

"We have very little time Jakotsu. In a few days Inuyasha Takahashi will return. How will we find her? How? Where? When?"

The door opened. "Excuse me…" asked a girl's voice.

"What?" Bankotsu shouted.

"Is Bankotsu Kira here?"

"No Bankotsu Kira is not."

"Hey go now. It's pack up," Jakotsu told her.

"Tomorrow? But the watchman said the auditions were still going on, and that Bankotsu Kira is inside," the girl said walking forward.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

Jakotsu shrugged.

"Look. I have come especially from Shanghai for this. Please give me just one chance. By the way I'm Kikyo. I just love Bankotsu Kira!"

Bankotsu put a hand under his chin, getting tired of hearing her talk.

Jakotsu sighed.

"I am a big fan of Bankotsu Kira. Actually the audition is just an excuse to meet him. I just-" Kikyo screamed.

"Oh fish she's fallen. Jakotsu turn on the lights please."

Jakotsu left.

"What?"

The lights turned on just in time for Kikyo to get up from the floor with her bag and look at Bankotsu. Bankotsu saw that she looked exactly like…Kagome.

_I am with you forever and ever_

Bankotsu stared at her_. _

The fans turned on too.

_No matter how apart you are from me_

Kikyo saw him staring. Her hair was blown back from the wind. She touched her hair slightly and stared back.

_You will always be close to my heart_

Bankotsu walked up to Kikyo, his hair blowing.

_The dreams I used to say everyday let me say it again or no_

_In your eyes I always see love_

He looked at her in her eyes

_Oh in your eyes there is a strange beauty_

Kikyo smiled. She was chewing gum. She blew a bubble. As it stopped getting bigger, Kikyo looked down at it.

_Under your gaze I feel my heart has stopped beating_

Bankotsu reached out and touched her gum. He felt her cheek. Kikyo melted. She fell into Bankotsu's arms.

_Now my dreams are close to you and it has come true_

Bankotsu smiled.

In the makeup room

Kora stood with three other girls around Kikyo who lay back on a chair, chewing gum. Kikyo blew her gum. As it popped, everyone stepped back gasping.

The three girls went to do Kikyo's make up. Kikyo smiled as her makeup was being applied. They wanted her to look exactly like Kagome.

When Kikyo was ready, she came out of the makeup room. She opened the doors and saw everyone: Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kora, Shikininto, the director, and the three girls sitting on the couch. Everyone got up as soon as they saw her.

Kikyo wore a blue and white skirt with the matching skirt. But the skirt was too tight. As soon as she started walking, she fell. Everyone gasped.

Shooting

"Good morning everyone."

The director turned to his father who was asleep in the wheel chair. He woke him up. 'Dad, the hero is here."

"Really? It's only 11 o'clock."

" '_My Love_' shot three, take one. Action," the director called.

Natasha and Toku were getting married. Bankotsu sat in his wheel chair, looking bored. "One minute director, take one more shot, for me. I can do better than this. Please, give me a chance."

" "_My Love_" shot three, take two. Action."

Bankotsu picked up a flower with his mouth that had landed on his wheelchair and threw it at Natasha and Toku.

With Kikyo

Kora showed Kikyo how to walk and wave. She practiced doing it while Kikyo and everyone else watched. Kikyo did the same thing as Kora did. Kora's back started to hurt and she put a hand on it while slumping. Kikyo did the same. Kora hit her on her back.

Kikyo tried again. She had gum in her mouth. Bankotsu walked behind her. Kikyo quickly turned around, holding her hand up. Bankotsu looked surprised. He smiled and nodded. Kikyo widened her eyes and fell on top of Bankotsu.

The next day, Kikyo came out of the dressing room dressed in an orange button dress. The girls clapped. But the buttons weren't buttoned down. Her dress fell open.

Bankotsu covered Shikininto's and Jakotsu's eyes.

The girls took Kikyo back inside.

"What do you know about the value of one little kiss Ramesh?" Kikyo said with Jakotsu pacing around the room, Kora by her side, and Bankotsu in front of her.

"It's god's blessings, one little kiss," Kora said.

"It's god's blessings, one little kiss," Kikyo repeated.

"It's every woman's dream, one little kiss."

"It's every woman's dream…" Kikyo laughed, "One little kiss."

Bankotsu clenched his teeth and turned around. "What's so funny? What's so god damn funny? Why are you laughing? Is this a joke? Bankotsu asked while walking to Kikyo. "What don't you understand? Jakotsu, she can't be our Kagome. She's not like Kagome. She's so stupid."

Bankotsu walked away. Kikyo looked at him. Bankotsu came back and held on to Kikyo's arms. "I know you're not an actress. And you can't act. But you can try. Everyone is trying here. Get out of here. Out."

"Humph."

Kikyo left.

"You made her cry," Kora said, going to Kikyo.

"Bankotsu, we are all trying here. The poor girl doesn't even know what this is, what our plan is," Jakotsu told Bankotsu.

"What plan? This plan will only work if Inuyasha Takahashi takes her as Kagome. She only looks like Kagome. Inuyasha will find out about her and then our plan will fail."

"Bankotsu then we must tell her everything. That this is and why its important."

Bankotsu sighed.

"Before acting like Kagome, she hast to understand her Bankotsu."

**Outside**

"Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu is the story of my life and I should have told you earlier, Kikyo. Because without understanding the pain of Bankotsu, you might not be able to be Kagome. But even I did tell you, what would I tell? No one will believe this story." Bankotsu paused. "Not even you."

"I won't believe it Bankotsu? You jump from the 50th floor and stand on your feet, I believe you. You save the heroine from 100 villains, I believe you."

Bankotsu looked at the ground.

"You fly, walk on water, I believe all of that. Then how could you think that I won't believe this?"

Bankotsu looked surprised. "Hey…I'm sorry Kikyo. I really am."

"Its okay. There is still time. And this time I will truly try." She smiled. "And I won't let you down."

Bankotsu smiled with her. He pulled her close to him by grabbing her waist and kissed the top of her head.

**In the make up room**

Kikyo opened the doors and stepped out of the make up room. She wore the exact same outfit as Kagome did when she died. She also had her hair the same way.

Everyone got up, too amazed to say anything.

Kikyo smiled . She looked at Bankotsu and raised her eyebrow as if asking him "how's this?" And smiled again. Bankotsu walked around Kikyo, examining her. "Thank you Kikyo."

Kora cried. Jakotsu looked at her. "Mom."

"These are tears of happiness."

Jakotsu nodded.


	15. Dolly

**In the car**

"That's unbelievable Bankotsu," Inuyasha laughed. "In such a short time you got a sad script and a heroine."

"Oh that's nothing. My people have arranged the opening ceremony."

"Oh god no. This ceremony, prayers…is this all necessary."

"By the way, I don't believe in all this either. That's why we have arranged the ceremony in such a place where no one would ever think of."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Take it cool Yash."

"I like surprises."

"Oh yes, you'll be surprised," Bankotsu muttered as Inuyasha took a look at where they were going. Two security guards opened the gates as their car went through with three other cars following behind them.

Inuyasha stepped out of the car and stood next to Bankotsu. "What the hell is this Bankotsu? From all the places you found this one. You know this is the place where-"

"This is the place where the fire burned the whole set. I know. I know everything. That's why I chose this place. Its uh…it's called the circle of life Yash. The place where the unfinished story leaves off, it's the same place where it starts. Right?"

Inuyasha simply stared. Bankotsu shrugged and put on his sunglasses and sang, "Rock star Bankotsu,"and walked to the stage. In front of the burnt mansion through a media and crowd.

"Sir, can you tell us why you started Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu again?"

"If we won't start it then how will it finish?"

Bankotsu turned around. "Hey Yash, come on."

Bankotsu and Inuyasha stood on the stage with some other people. Bankotsu had the microphone. "And this is the film's director…"Bankotsu put down the microphone. "What's your name?" Bankotsu asked the director.

"F Khin."

"Yes, my childhood friend, F Khin. F.E. Yea," Bankotsu said talking into the microphone.

Inuyasha touched Bankotsu on the shoulder. "You should have asked me once. I wasn't expecting this."

'There are many things ahead which you weren't expecting."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Here's the producer. His friends call him Yash but you can call him Inuyasha. Now, let's talk about the babe. This film's heroine…what's her name?" Bankotsu asked the director.

"Sango. But call her Dolly."

"My childhood friend, Dolly. Bankotsu pointed to the back of the crowd. "Oh, here she comes."

Everyone turned around and made room for Dolly to walk through.

Bankotsu put the microphone down. "You'll like her very much Yash. She is very sexy."

"Hmmm…I hope so."

A man opened the door to Dolly's car. A fat, unsexy woman in a lime dress putting on lipstick and holding her compact came out.

Inuyasha pointed to her. 'That…that's Dolly?"

"No…"Bankotsu spoke into the microphone so everyone heard. "This is Dolly's mom."

Dolly's mom walked to Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

"What's her name?" Bankotsu asked the director.

"Sandra."

"Sandra. My childhood friend."

Sandra shook hands with Inuyasha. "Hello Mr. Producer. You know, Baby was so excited that she didn't sleep all night. After I mentioned her dark circles, she finally dozed off."

Sandra walked to Bankotsu. "I never compromise with my beauty sleep." Bankotsu nodded his head. "Oh yea, I can see that. You look as special as a daisy."

"Thank you, you cutie."

"Okay."

"Hey, where's Baby?"

"Oh there…there's Baby."

The media took pictures as Dolly stepped out of the car, smiling. She fixed her hair and walked through the crowd. Inuyasha took off his sunglasses to get a better look at Dolly. She was beautiful. He extended out his hand to Dolly, helping her up the stairs. His hand traveled up to her shoulder. Dolly looked at his hand and then just smiled. "Hmm…beautiful. Beautiful girl."

Dolly laughed.

"Baby, respectfully greet him."

"Oh."

Dolly put her hands together and stared to bow down. Inuyasha held her hands and shook his head. "Oh no don't do that."

"Oh, she's so talented," Sandra complimented.

Bankotsu's cell phone rang. He looked at the number. It was Jakotsu. Bankotsu picked it up. "Hello."

"Hello, Banny."

"I'll get everyone ready and bring them onto the set. Is mom ready?"

Jakotsu looked back at Kora who was waving and smiling. "Yes," he answered. "But she is overacting too much."

Bankotsu laughed. "That's our family problem. Ten four." He hung up.

Jakotsu turned around. "Hey mom, let's go."

"Go? You don't understand. Let me come into my character."

"Your character is over at the set. They're waiting for us over. Come on."

Kora put a hand over her face. "I forgot my line."

"Your line is "don't go inside,"" Jakotsu reminded her.

**At the set**

"I need a ponytail like Yash in my next movie. Its cool," Bankotsu said while everyone walked to the set of Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu. "I think it looks nice."

Inuyasha glared as the set came into view. It was the same set where he had killed Kagome.

Bankotsu saw Inuyasha glaring.

"Why did you put the set here?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "Obviously. I told you about the circle of life where the incomplete story starts-"

"I know."

"You know? That's cool buddy. Let's go."

Inuyasha glared at the broken window once more and followed behind Bankotsu.

"Don't go inside," Kora screamed, jumping in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gasped. He walked backwards.

"Don't go inside,' she warned.

"What the hell is this?"

"Don't go."

"Security," Inuyasha called.

"She is waiting for you. She won't spare you."

Bankotsu came with the security guards. They pulled Kora back away from Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

"She won't spare you."

"Who won't spare him?" Bankotsu asked.

"Kagome," Kora laughed.

Inuyasha screamed.

"Mom," Dolly cried.

"Don't cry baby, your eyeliner will get ruined," Sandra told her. "She is just a psycho mom. Don't be scared.

"Is someone inside?"

Sandra paused. "It's possible."

**Inside**

Everyone walked through the door to the set of Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu. "Nice set huh Yash? Isn't it nice?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. He looked around while the media took pictures.

Sandra ran to Sesshomaru. Bankotsu smiled. "Oh, dad." He also ran to him.

Inuyasha walked to the huge chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. He looked up and took a step back.

Bankotsu walked to Inuyasha with his dad and another man.

"Hello Inuyasha," Sesshomaru greeted.

"How are you Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha meet Miroku. Miroku meet Inuyasha," Bankotsu said introducing them to one another. "Miroku is the villain in our movie," Bankotsu told Inuyasha. "He's a dude like you dude."

They shook hands.

"Nice meeting you Miroku."

"You too."

"Okay, its time to break the coconut." Bankotsu said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Coconut breaking time,' Bankotsu explained. "Come on everyone let's go."

Bankotsu took everyone to the set of stairs. Inuyasha walked there slowly remembering pushing Kagome there.

"Priest," Bankotsu called.

Jakotsu, the 'priest', came carrying a tray with the coconut on it. "Break the coconut for kagome," Jakotsu sang.

Bankotsu picked the coconut up from the tray and handed it to Inuyasha. "Yes…for Kagome. Make sure it breaks at the first time Inuyasha or it's considered a bad sign. Right dad?"

"Of course."

"Come on Inuyasha, you can do this."

Inuyasha hit the coconut on the (hard) stair.

"Oh fish it didn't break," Bankotsu gasped. "Its okay Yash, try again."

Inuyasha tried. Nothing happened to the coconut.

Sandra put her arm around Sesshomaru. "Oh god. It is a very bad luck."

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded.

"Yea, very bad luck. Yash I'll do it."

"No."

"No?"

"I'll do it."

"One more time. Come on guys."

The crowd cheered him on. Inuyasha took the coconut and slammed it against the stairs. It didn't break.

Everyone sighed.

"Are you okay Yash?"

"What is this?"

"I know you aren't used to this. Who breaks coconuts in Hollywood," Bankotsu said, talking to stale for time. Bankotsu took the iron coconut from Inuyasha and placed it behind his back. Shikininto took it and handed him the real one.

"It's okay. Over here we do it. It's for peace. We can break all kinds of nuts." Bankotsu hit the coconut on the stairs and it broke into open into two.

Everyone clapped.

Bankotsu held the coconuts to Inuyasha and gave it to Shikininto before going up the stairs, onto the stage. He grabbed the microphone. "Yo, um, a lot of speeches today. But at this time, I want to give tribute to the person, the actress to whom this movie was actually written for. I believe, wherever she is, he is with us and looking over at us."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kagome Higurashi." Bankotsu held out his arm to the huge picture frame behind him covered by a drape. After pointing to the picture, the drapes lifted up revealing a black and white photo of Kagome.

Inuyasha gaped at it as everyone clapped.

"Now, I request Dolly, my childhood friend, to light the candle and take blessings from Kagome Higurashi."

The crowd applauded as Dolly

"And when she comes here, I will move there. Come on Dolly."

Dolly smiled and walked up the stairs.

Bankotsu came down and stood next to Inuyasha, watching.

Jakotsu stood on one of the balconies upstairs watching what was going on. Another man stood with him explaining about the plan. 'By pressing this button, the photo over there will produce sparks." He handed the button to Jakotsu.

Jakotsu nodded. "If the photo doesn't get on sparks, I will give you a slap."

"The sparks will happen."

They didn't know that the wires at the back of the photo had accidentally broken.

Dolly lit the candle by the picture with everyone clapping.

"One, two, three." Jakotsu clicked the button.

Nothing happened.

Dolly looked up to Jakotsu.

Jakotsu waved at Dolly telling her to wait.

Dolly bowed down to everyone. She turned around and bowed again, to Kagome's picture.

Bankotsu looked up at Jakotsu. Jakotsu shrugged. "I think the wire came out. There's probably a wire problem," the man told Jakotsu.

"How did the wire come-"

The picture of Kagome caught in flames.

Everyone took a step back, gasping.

Dolly turned around and screamed. Two men helped her down the stairs.

Jakotsu shook the button.

"Someone help with the fire," Bankotsu ordered.

Inuyasha didn't move his eyes from the burning picture. He got flashbacks remembering when Kagome was at the window, trapped in the fire.

"Step back everyone."

Inuyasha turned around.


	16. Plans

**In the makeup room**

Bankotsu sat with Kikyo, Sandra, Jakotsu, Shikininto, his mom, and Kikyo's make up stylists. "Don't go inside," Kora said with her fake eyebrows in hand. They laughed. Jakotsu patted her on the shoulder. "Wow mom what nice acting. Here's an iron coconut for you." Kora took it. "And here are fake eyebrows for me."

Kikyo laughed. "It must have been fun." Bankotsu sat next to her. "No. It will be more fun tomorrow. Do you remember the plan?"

Kikyo nodded. "I do, but I'm nervous. If I make a mistake then-"

"You Won't." Bankotsu held her hands. "Don't be nervous. Let's discuss the plan again."

Bankotsu explained it to her. Tomorrow is the shooting of Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu and everyone will be there, Inuyasha Takahashi too. When Bankotsu gets the chance, he'll take Dolly's phone and send a message to Inuyasha telling him to meet Dolly in her makeup room alone, knowing he will come.

**Shooting**

"Stop texting and practice your dialogues Baby," Sandra told Dolly. Dolly held her phone and smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded at her.

The director came up to Dolly and Sandra with some papers. "Your shot is ready."

Dolly stood and left just when Sandra did. "Oh the shot is ready. Okay. Let me just fresh my makeup."

"Not yours, Dolly's," the director corrected.

Bankotsu took this opportunity to take Dolly's phone and send the message to Inuyasha. He saw Inuyasha reading the message in his cell phone and looking over to where Dolly sat. Realizing she had already left, he too left.

Inuyasha called Jakotsu after seeing Inuyasha leave. "Hello Jakotsu, he's coming. Take Kikyo into Dolly's green room."

After hanging up, Bankotsu looked around for Sandra. "Where is she?" He asked the director. "Where did Dolly's mom go?"

"She went to go touch up her makeup."

"Why does she need a- where?"

"Uh green room."

Bankotsu ran outside. "Where is she? Where is Sandra?" Bankotsu saw Sandra walking to the building where Dolly's makeup room is inside. "Oh fish." Running after her, Bankotsu yelled. "Sandra…Sandra."

Sandra had already walked inside. She was walking down the hallway when Bankotsu arrived. "Sandra."

Sandra turned around. "Bankotsu you?" She turned around again and smiled. "Why is he following after me?"

"I know you don't need this but…you left your makeup compact and I came here to return it to you."

Sandra took it. "That's very sweet of you. Why did you take the trouble though? You should have sent a spot boy."

"Oh no problem at all."

Sandra pecked him on the cheek and then went to go to Dolly's make up room.

"Sandra wait a minute." Bankotsu turned her around against the wall. "What are you doing?" Sandra asked, biting one of her nails. "I…uh…well…um the-the compact was just an excuse. Actually I wanted to meet you alone."

"Because?"

"Because I always liked uh… older women?"

Sandra gasped.

**In the makeup room**

Inuyasha locked the door after stepping inside dolly's makeup room. "You know dolly, the first time I saw you I understood that we would have something between us for sure." He walked to Dolly who was dressed in a silk robe with her hair covering her entire face.

"I didn't expect it to happen so quickly. A sexy girl like you should be working in Hollywood. I can take you there. Just make sure that this is our little secret."

Lifting up her hair, Kikyo turned looked up at Inuyasha with a stern glare on her face after he put his hand on her shoulder. Inuyasha screamed realizing the girl was not Dolly and thinking it was Kagome. He ran out of the room

Bankotsu and Sandra heard Inuyasha's scream. Bankotsu raced to the sound with Sandra following behind to see Inuyasha breathing heavily against the walls. "Yash what happened?" Inuyasha pointed to the door.

"Look at your hair it's a mess man."

"Someone is inside."

Sandra clutched onto Bankotsu's arm. "Oh god. There is someone here too!"

"Yash you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ghost!" Sandra asked. "I told Dolly not to remove the makeup."

Bankotsu entered the room. "Don't worry. Take it easy." No one was in the room.

Sandra screamed.

"What are you doing Sandra? Please…"

Sandra came over to stand next to Bankotsu. "Yash come over here. There's no one-"

"I just saw her…."

"Did you see anyone some inside."

"No."

"Did you see anyone come out? Nobody's here."

Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Sandra left the room. "By the way…what were you doing in Dolly's green room?" asked Bankotsu. Sandra nodded. "Yes what were you doing there?"

"I…I was looking for the bathroom. I was lost."

"Next time ask someone else. Give respect to woman. Right Sandra?" She pouted. "And love too."

"Sandra," groaned Bankotsu.

Kikyo looked at them leaving through the glass door and smiled knowing that the plan had worked.

**In the auditorium**

"Cheers Yash," Bankotsu said to him. He handed Inuyasha a can of beer. "You haven't been coming to the set that often the entire unit is missing you. Especially Dolly and her bathroom," Bankotsu laughed.

"A producer has more to do and you're there."

"Of course I am. Let's see the scenes."

Inuyasha nodded.

Bankotsu phoned the projectionist to show the scenes to Inuyasha. It was another one of his plans. He put scenes of Kikyo in the shooting with Dolly and Miroku. As they were watching, Kikyo's picture came in.

Inuyasha screamed. "AHH." Bankotsu pretended as if he didn't see that. "What's wrong?"

"I…I just saw her."

"Who? Dolly"

"No not Dolly. The other girl."

"What other girl?"

"Her."

"There's no one there. Its just Dolly and Miroku. I'll call the projectionist to replay the scene." Bankotsu called him. "Hello projectionist, show the scenes again."

"Okay," Jakotsu, the projectionist, answered.

Bankotsu watched the scene with Inuyasha and this time, without Kikyo in it. The scene finished and Inuyasha shook his head. "I swear Bankotsu…she was here."

"Who is this girl you always see? Sometimes in the green room, showroom, here. Everyone in the whole studio thinks you're crazy. Tell me Inuyasha; am I working for a madman?"

"I am not crazy."

"Then what am I crazy?'

"I don't understand what's going on. I think I should go back to America."

"What?"

"That's what I'm going to do."

"No Inuyasha you can't go just leave right now when…I mean in two days we are having the music launch. You have to stay for that at least."

"I can't stay here any longer. You are there to handle everything. It isn't a big deal."

"It is. It is a bloody big deal. Everyone is coming there; guests, audience, media. If the film's producer isn't there then what will people say."

Inuyasha did not answer.

"And one more thing Yash. I can do ten more movies, but remember the money you took from the market. If Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu is closed again, you will be finished. You will become a pauper. So I'm through with your Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu."

"You can't do that."

"Oh shut up and don't show me the finger. I can do that and I will. You can take your movie and just go to hell because frankly me dear, I don't give a damn anymore. So fish it."


	17. Music launch

"Are you crazy Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked after hearing Bankotsu's plan. "How will we arrange for everything in just two days?" Jakotsu looked back. "Kikyo isn't even ready."

Kikyo stepped up. "Bankotsu I will try… but what if I make a mistake?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "We can't make any mistakes Kikyo. No not this time. Somehow, we will have to make Inuyasha Takahashi believe that Kagome has really come back. I'm almost positive that it's the only way he will confess. I… Kikyo, I need you to scare him so much that he blurts out the truth."

"Forget about him speaking the truth. I have doubts about your plan- Forget about it Bankotsu. Besides he will probably run away tonight."

"If you want something with all your heart, the whole world will help you," Kora told Jakotsu. "Go and prepare everything Jakotsu. I know he will come, because the picture is still remaining."

**Projection Room**

Inuyasha found what he was searching for; the scene shots. He looked through them and found one with Kikyo hugging Miroku, glaring.

It was the same picture Inuyasha had seen with Bankotsu. He now understood what was going on and decided to stay for the music launch.

**2 days later**

Bankotsu looked down from his balcony and saw Inuyasha walking to the stage for the music launch. "Yes." He thought triumphantly as he left to go get ready.

Shikininto was with Inuyasha like Bankotsu had asked him to be.

Seeing Inuyasha, Sandra offered him a rose. Inuyasha politely put a hand in front of it and continued walking. Sandra looked puzzled but shrugged it off and ran to Sesshomaru instead.

The music launch started with Bankotsu coming down from a hot air balloon.

_There is a tale I have to tell _

_A man that gives his heart to someone_

_The one who loves can he die?_

_Here listen…_

Bankotsu had dancers dancing around him.

_Once upon a time a man had loved a beautiful lady _

_But his love he dad to hide_

Dolly came into view wearing the exact same outfit as Kagome on the night Bankotsu saw her at the premiere. The 'Dreamy Girls' poster set up behind her. She waved.

_For the beautiful lady was famous worldwide_

_Dolly and Bankotsu danced together_

_A tale of these two hearts is what they call Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu._

Kikyo was in the projection room with Jakotsu watching the whole thing on camera. She knew it was time for her to go.

Inuyasha found himself looking up at the balcony. His eyes widened as he spotted what looked like the spitting image of his dead wife, but it was Kikyo. Inuyasha raced up the stairs and saw her across the way. He ran to the other side but Kikyo had disappeared.

_The man had only one dream_

_For the beauty to be his heart's queen_

_The man had only one dream_

_For the beauty to be his heart's queen_

Inuyasha came down to see Bankotsu and Dolly still dancing.

_Little did he know…it was all in vain_

_The beauty was not his_

_Why did this tale happen the way it did_

Dolly ran away form Bankotsu and the scene changed to Dolly and Miroku hugging.

Inuyasha looked closer. The background was the same as the room he was in with Kagome when he found out she was pregnant. Dolly and Miroku were wearing the same clothes as him and Kagome

_The story goes…the beauty had already given her heart away to someone else_

_The man was unaware but his dreams had to shatter_.

Bankotsu sat on the staircase with dancers running past him.

_A take of shattered dreams and a broken heart is what they call Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu_

The room became darker as the dancers put on eye masks and spun around. Kikyo put on a mask and went over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw her pull the mask away and glare at him, and then leave. He tried running after her but Bankotsu stopped him.

_There is a tale I have to tell_

_Listen _

Bankotsu put his arm around Inuyasha.

_The beauty was madly in love_

Dolly ran down the stairs, wearing what Kagome had on the day Inuyasha killed her. She ran to Miroku.

_The story goes…_

Miroku cupped Dolly's chin and Dolly looked at him uncertainly

_The beauty whom she loved was unfaithful_

Miroku grabbed Dolly's arm an pushed her down to the stairs

_She was caught in his lies and one day he left her to die_

_The story of love and betrayal is what they call Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu_

Miroku left dolly behind the metal doors.

Bankotsu walked over to Inuyasha.

_Why doesn't a murderer understand _

_It is not a crime that can be buried in the sand_

_This is a stain that cannot be removed_

Dolly pounded on the door as Bankotsu arrived.

_When the beauty was killed_

_Someone reached there in a haste_

_But he could not save her_

_The lover cried over his loss_

_The lover cried over his loss_

Inuyasha could only stare as Bankotsu walked down the stairs.

_This story goes on…there was a man who saw the killer's face_

_That man has come back today_

Bankotsu put his hands over his head.

_They say death is looming over the killer_

Th_e circle of life, death and karma is what they call Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu_

Kikyo's mask fell down and she tried to quickly pick it up before anyone saw, but Inuyasha saw. Kikyo had to run away. She ran with Inuyasha following after her.

_What they call Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu_

Kikyo ran into a table and the candle fell one her arm making her bleed. Inuyasha stopped as Kikyo stopped to look at her blood. Kikyo lightly touched her arm and ran away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha found himself back at the set of Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu, under the chandelier.

_What they call Bankotsu Kagome Bankotsu _

The chandelier somehow became loose and came lower, hitting Inuyasha and knocking him unconscious.

Everyone screamed at the incident.

Bankotsu looked confused on what had happened but already had the idea on what to do next.

* * *

This is one of the hardest chapters I had to write. But it was fun. Please review.


	18. Kagome's Ghost

Inuyasha finally regained conscious. He lay on the floor on his back and looked up at the chandelier. Inuyasha was in pain but he somehow managed to get back to his feet.

Everyone had left. Just Inuyasha was there. That was what Inuyasha thought until he heard Bankotsu talking. "The guests will come in through that door."

Inuyasha slowly turned around.

"Here will be a 40 piece orchestra playing only Kagome's favorite songs. There will be a fountain over there falling champagne instead of water." Bankotsu walked to where Inuyasha was standing. "And under this chandelier will be the place of our marriage.

"Who are you and how do you know all this?"

"You have discussed all this with Kagome in private and at that time there was someone else there who not only heard your talks, but also witnessed your crime."

Inuyasha looked down.

"That was me Inuyasha. Me."

"That's impossible!"

"It is impossible but that's the truth. That night, Kagome wasn't the only one who died. With her I died. Me. Bankotsu Shicinintai. In your big films I played small roles as a junior artist. I couldn't save my Kagome but I will fight for her justice. You will get punished Inuyasha. You will pay for your sins."

Kagome, Shikininto, and Jakotsu watched everything on screen in the projection room.

"Kikyo, its your queue," Jakotsu reminded her. "Do you know what to do?"

"Yes but I am very scared."

"Kikyo its not the time to get scared. You have to scare him. We're all depending on you. You can do it."

Kikyo nodded and left to where Bankotsu and Inuyasha were. The doors were locked thought and she couldn't get inside.

Inuyasha laughed. "That's…that's brilliant Bankotsu. Fantastic. You got me. So you are going to hang me. How? By telling your reincarnation story."

Bankotsu stared.

"Let me do something Bankotsu. I'll confess myself…because who's going to ask me. You or your duplicate Kagome?!

Bankotsu didn't answer.

"You thought you could get two actresses and plan the whole thing so I could confess. Well you see Bankotsu…ghosts don't get hurt and blood doesn't come out from their arm when a candle falls on it. They don't bleed. So why don't you and your god damn "Kagome" go to hell."

"He knows everything," Jakotsu said to Shikininto. "Go and stop Kikyo. He can do anything."

Shikininto went to the door and failed to get it opened. "Jakotsu the door is jammed.

Jakotsu tried opening it too but also couldn't.

"You know what the problem is Bankotsu? Court asks for evidence, which you don't have if I killed Kagome where is her body? Yet till date no one found her body. And believe me Bankotsu, without evidence even god can't harm me."

"I will give the evidence Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and Bankotsu turned around at the voice.

"Oh god Kikyo."

"Come. We were waiting for you. You don't have to do this cheap acting anymore."

"Kikyo he knows everything-"

"Stop this acting or I will-"

"You will what Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo he knows everything. Be quiet."

"Will you kill me? How many times will you kill me Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo be quiet."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Shut up both of you," he said, talking over Bankotsu and Kikyo. "I won't listen to your nonsense."

"You will have to listen," Kikyo ordered him while walking down the stairs. "Listen carefully. You came back that night. When the fire extinguished, you came back."

"Yeah I did. So?"

"You came to bury my body."

"What…nonsense."

"I wasn't dead Inuyasha. I was still breathing."

"How do you know this?"

"And you buried me alive."

"Who are you?"

"Kikyo!' Bankotsu called after seeing Inuyasha digging through his pocket for something. Kikyo did not stop. "Court needs evidence…"

"I said shut up."

"Under this chandelier will be found Kagome's body."

"There's nothing. There is nothing under this chandelier."

"Which you buried that night."

"Nothing is under the chandelier."

"You are going to pay for your sins Inuyasha. You are going to die."

Inuyasha took out his gun. "I said shut up. I'm going to shoot you."

"No!" screamed Bankotsu. He tackled Inuyasha and made him knock down the set of candles. The candles were lit and when they fell onto the curtains, it was on fire. Bankotsu knocked the gun out of his hands.

Kikyo watched them fight.

Inuyasha punched Bankotsu and he fell behind the curtains where the fire was. The fire blocked him from getting out. He saw Inuyasha take the candles rod which was still on fire. Inuyasha tried using it on Kikyo.

Bankotsu saw this. Then he saw Inuyasha's gun on the floor. Bankotsu picked it up and stepped over the fire to him. "Inuyasha."

Before Inuyasha had a chance to attack, Bankotsu shot him in the leg, making him fall to the ground. Inuyasha groaned in pain.

Bankotsu dusted off the fire on his jacket and pointed the gun at Inuyasha.

"No Bankotsu you won't kill him."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo.

"No. He will die my hand."

"His death is written…but not with your hand."

Kikyo looked up.

Bankotsu looked up.

Inuyasha looked up.

Though when Inuyasha looked up, he wasn't lucky. Inuyasha looked up to see the chandelier falling on him. Inuyasha couldn't run away. He died right there.

Kikyo smiled at Bankotsu at their victory while Bankotsu gaped at her.

"Bankotsu," called Shikininto.

"Banny," called Jakotsu.

"Bankotsu," called…Kikyo.

Bankotsu turned around on hearing Kikyo's voice and then back around to the chandelier to see Kikyo there. He stared remembering the burning picture of Kagome, the chandelier falling on Inuyasha, and what Kikyo had said. _"And you buried me alive. Under this chandelier will be found Kagome's body."_

Bankotsu widened his eyes. It was Kagome who was standing before him. Bankotsu smiled back and waved one hand. Kagome's tears had started to fall. Then she left.

"Bankotsu," Kikyo called. Bankotsu put his hand down when Kikyo looked at what Bankotsu was looking at. "Bankotsu. I am sorry…I didn't-"

"It's okay…its okay."

Bankotsu hugged Kikyo and watched Kagome happily run up the stairs.


End file.
